Only a Dream Between Winter Frost
by MagdalenaCS
Summary: Thor está junto con Jane y Steve con Tony. Loki sabe que nunca a tenido el corazón de su hermano y vaga por midgard, hasta que se cruza con alguien que entiende exactamente su dolor. James Barnes y él encuentran refugio al frío de la tormenta dentro de sus corazones en los brazos del otro. Pues Loki es el dios de las mentiras, Bucky sólo quiere olvidar el dolor. THORKI WINTERFROST
1. Prólogo

**Only a Dream Between Winter Frost**

(Sólo un Sueño entre las Heladas de Invierno)

-Ah, la lluvia… parece que no puedo escapar jamás de ella, no hermano?

Una sonrisa triste se escapó de los labios de Loki, aquel que fue príncipe y rey de Asgard, que nació para gobernar Jotunheim, que a los ojos de los demás lo poseyó todo, pero sólo los ojos de Frigga vieron que no tenía nada… Frigga, cuanto dolía recordarla, sus últimas palabras fueron negarla como madre, pero en su pecho conservaba la esperanza que, como siempre, ella hubiera visto más allá de la mentira, que leyera entre líneas "fuiste mucho más que eso". Ahora se encontraba aquí, en Midgard, bajo la tormenta que tenía a los humanos corriendo en busca de refugio, sin embargo a él, un Dios, lo tenía sin cuidado ¿Cómo temerle a la tempestad si creció con su amo? ¿Cómo escapar del trueno si lo único que anhelaba era su toque? Pues exactamente sus sentimientos lo habían traído a visitar este, de entre todos los reinos… Después de años de lucha, de engaños y mentiras, de alianzas y traiciones y sobretodo de negarse a sí mismo sus sentimientos por su hermano, al fin se había rendido… amaba a Thor.

El descubrimiento fue como un relámpago; En medio de la batalla, con sus enemigos derrotados y Thor inconsciente a sus pies, sólo faltaba el golpe de gracia para tenerlo todo, pero sus manos no fueron capaces de asestar el golpe final. No supo si fueron segundos u horas los que sostuvo en alto la daga mortal mientras su otro brazo acunaba el cuerpo inconsciente del Dios del trueno; finalmente, cuando aceptó la verdad, soltó el arma y se abrazó a su hermano con tanta fuerza que un mortal no lo hubiera resistido, dejó caer las lágrimas que jamás supo que guardaba y acarició el rostro de quien nunca quiso aceptar que amaba. Era una tarde nublada, lo recordaría siempre, cuando se vio obligado a marchar antes que sus enemigos despertasen, que su… amado despertase, y sabiendo que esta sería su única oportunidad de hacer algo tan "indigno" rozó los labios de su hermano y los besó.

No había visto a Thor desde entonces, o al menos eso creía este, pues de vez en cuando Loki no resistía el impulso de saber que era de la vida de su hermano, de oler en su cabello el aroma del sol; Un error que cometía pocas veces, pues siempre el pago que debía dar a cambio era elevado. Thor solía sonreír con amor mientras esa mortal llamada Jane Foster le hablaba de "ciencia" y el olor de esta mezclado con el del sol impregnaba el dormitorio compartido. La primera vez huyó de allí y se encerró en su dolor fortaleciendo su magia, La segunda vez un poblado pequeño sirvió para aplacar su ira, sin embargo la tercera… la tercera vez uso su seidr y oculto observó el acto en que Thor demostraba su devoción a la mortal y que él jamás podría sentir; Grabó cada segundo en su mente, cada gemido y palabra, movimientos, caricias, cada gota de sudor enmarcando los músculos de su hermano. Lo recordaría todo, porque era lo más cerca que jamás estaría de su amor.

Esta noche había caído en la tentación otra vez, su hermano se encontraba festejando en la torre de los vengadores junto con los demás, el humano conocido como Tony Stark se encontraba abrazando y besando a un incómodo capitán Steve Rogers mientras mal equilibraba un vaso de licor y a su vez Jane trenzaba los cabellos dorados de su… pareja. Escenas como estas había visto miles, pero cuando el anfitrión habló sintió que su mundo no se había hecho añicos, hasta ahora.

-Jane y tu llevan bastante juntos, chico grande, ¿No crees que es tiempo de darle a papi Odin algunos nietos? – Tony bebió un sorbo más de su vaso – digo ya va siendo tiempo que sientes cabeza y conviertas a la señorita en tu reina ¿no?

No alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta, ni vio la cara de su hermano al escuchar la pregunta, ni nada en absoluto hasta que llegó aquí a una calle cualquiera de Nueva York, y dejo que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con la lluvia en su cara y recordará todo lo que habían sido estos últimos años. Finalmente lo había perdido todo, lo había perdido.

-Hay cosas que es mejor olvidar- susurró una voz a su lado – no sé qué haces aquí pero tus ojos hablan lo mismo que los míos, y por ello me he atrevido a decírtelo. Olvídalo.

Loki miró al mortal a su lado, escondido en una gabardina negra que lo cubría de la tempestad, su mirada como había afirmado, tenía escrita la misma tristeza, y en su mano que era de alguna especie de metal, sujetaba una botella con un fuerte olor a alcohol, al igual que su boca. Usando su magia no fue difícil averiguar quién era y si bien la bebida no era tan fuerte como las de Asgard, podía sentir que tenía alguna especie de químico entre anestésico y amnésico. En su vida, jamás hubiera pensado en aceptar un escape fútil ofrecido por un ser inferior, pero a partir de aquí, de esta vereda y de esta noche, no sabía absolutamente nada de sí mismo más que estaba completamente roto… y dolía demasiado.

-Quizás puedas convencerme que es verdad, si compartes conmigo unas copas de ese brebaje que traes… James Buchanan Barnes.

Y así había comenzado esta historia, que no era más que un corto sueño entre las heladas del invierno de sus vidas.


	2. Unworthy Forgotten Memories

**Unworthy Forgotten Memories**

(Indignas Memorias Olvidadas)

Habían hecho un recorrido silencioso bajo el fragor del temporal por alrededor de media hora, cuando el joven de pelo castaño le señaló que entraran a un viejo edificio de aproximadamente cuatro pisos; la construcción era vieja y tenía muchas reparaciones hechas con madera de dudosa calidad. En sí, era un milagro que hubiera resistido su invasión junto a los chitauris ya que las escaleras crujían bajo sus pies mientras ascendían al último piso con destino al departamento número diez y siete; simultáneamente, se repetía una y otra vez que esto no era tan estúpido como se veía en su mente. Su anfitrión sacó las llaves del bolsillo trasero y abrió la puerta, dejando ver un simple cuarto con dos habitaciones anexas, el techo estaba formado por viejas vigas y entre las rendijas podía apreciarse parte del cielo; la lluvia se colaba por rincones donde estratégicamente estaban colocados baldes para contener las numerosas goteras.

-Tu apartamento requiere de una remodelación de forma urgente mortal, creo que he visto orcos con mejores madrigueras que esto.

-Lamento que no sea de su agrado alteza, pero no paso mucho tiempo aquí y no tenía pensado recibir tan noble visita- James se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó colgado tras la puerta, tomo un par de copas y las puso sobre la mesa de centro mientras se sentaba en el gran sofá de enfrente - y ya que estamos así, por favor quitemos las formalidades; aunque seas un príncipe es incómodo charlar con tanta etiqueta.

-Pues bien James Buchanan Barnes, este es tu… - su mirada se centró en un rincón especialmente mohoso de la cocina - …hogar, seguiré tus reglas, puedes llamarme Loki dentro de estas paredes.

-Soy James o Bucky como prefieras, y creo que ya es tiempo de vaciar unas cuantas de estas botellas.

Las siguientes horas se gastaron lentas, bebiendo de forma mesurada al principio; la conversación era insulsa y meramente para romper el hielo, hasta que paulatinamente el hechicero comenzó a sentir cada vez más intenso el efecto del brebaje: su cuerpo se relajó como si estuviera recostado bajo los astros de Asgard o las mismísimas manos de su madre aflojaran con masajes sus tensos músculos; Sumido en tales sensaciones, descartó a un rincón de su mente el porqué del latido lastimero de su corazón. Intrigado, miró a su sanador e inició la charla que realmente deseaba tener; Ninguno quería ser el primero en confesar sus debilidades al otro, pero fue James el que dio el salto de fe y se expuso primero, siempre le estaría agradecido por ello. Al parecer una historia trágica lo había separado de su amigo de infancia, al cual nunca había declarado sus sentimientos, luego sus memorias habían sido borradas y su cuerpo utilizado por la organización HYDRA para fines propios. Loki pudo leer entre líneas que no solo fue usado como un arma.

-Disculpa si es inapropiado James, pero creo entender que tu cuerpo también fue empleado con… otros fines ¿Es correcto? – El tema era incómodo y no supo al principio si hacer la pregunta, pero si estaban aquí era para lograr esta catarsis y debían sincerarse completamente con el fin de cumplirlo. Se encontraban ambos en el gran sofá de color marrón, varias botellas vacías estaban a su alrededor y las copas habían sido abandonadas pues se hallaban tomando de la misma fuente del elixir.

-Es correcto… – Bucky lo miró de reojo y tomando su bebida de un solo sorbo finalmente habló- ¿no te aburriré si te cuento los detalles?

-Adelante, continua por favor.

Tal cual había supuesto, le relató como algunas misiones debió usar su cuerpo para infiltrarse y, en otras cuyo recuerdo trajo temblores a su cuerpo, los mismos miembros de HYDRA lo habían profanado y borrado sus recuerdos después. Un tiempo muy lejano después, de alguna forma este amigo que no resultó ser otro que el capitán Steve Rogers le había hecho rememorar todo, incluyendo los últimos años de abusos y su amor por él; Escapó buscando venganza, algo que podía comprender en carne propia y finalmente cuando había decidido volver junto al soldado, había descubierto su relación con Tony Stark.

-Los vi en el cine, ya sabes, esas salas donde la gente ve imágenes por horas- su tono estaba más sombrío y su sonrisa vacía- los seguí, quería confirmar que era cierto que estaban juntos, no esperaba… no esperaba verlos teniendo sexo en la sala, al parecer el tipo tiene tanto dinero que reservó el lugar completo para ello. Steve… el que yo amaba, era un chico tímido y sé que antes de Stark seguramente seguía siendo casto, jamás pensé verlo hacer esas cosas en un lugar público. Yo asumí… quise pretender que luego de todo esto sería el primero y lo tendría en mis brazos; vería en sus ojos el placer y borraría el dolor del abuso en los míos… yo… -una lágrima escapo de su mejilla, pero sus ojos no podían distinguirse – supongo que es mejor así, mi cuerpo mancillado nunca hubiera sido digno de la pureza de Steve…

-No pienses tal cosa – por primera vez en horas sus ojos se cruzaron y el castaño pudo ver sin poder esconder su asombro que, increíblemente el hechicero había vivido una situación similar - no es quien ha tocado tu piel lo que te hace digno, es a quien escogiste entregarla y bajo qué circunstancia.

Su anfitrión hizo un gesto con la cabeza invitándole a continuar; sabiendo que era su turno de exponer sus espinas, dio inicio a la historia de una vieja cicatriz que sigilosamente seguía sangrando.

 **~*~ I ~*~**

-No sé qué ideas rondan por tu cabeza hermano, pero estoy muy ocupado, necesito aprender estos hechizos dentro de dos lunas y aun no llevo ni la mitad.

-No te estoy preguntando, como tu hermano mayor os estoy ordenando. Esta noche acudirás a la cabaña de caza cerca del jardín de Idunn o me veré obligado a contarle a nuestro padre que sigues practicando como si fueras un Ergi con la ayuda de madre, y sé que no querrías ponerla en problemas.

El ojiverde lo observó extrañado, ocultando su sorpresa en un velo de aburrimiento; pocas veces Thor era tan insistente en un asunto y mucho menos el chantaje era el arma escogida por sus labios. La frente de este se mantenía fruncida y con una mezcla de ira y decepción en los ojos; solía escuchar por los pasillos que le llamaban Ergi a sus espaldas, pero jamás pensó que fuera precisamente su sobreprotector hermano quien le insultara con esa palabra así, de frente. Cuando eran un poco más jóvenes y a Thor aun no le salía la barba fue este mismo quien lo apoyó en las artes que ahora su lengua repudiaba; solía quedarse dormido en sus piernas mientras él le leía algún hechizo complejo, hasta que el amanecer llegaba y la atención de Thor volvía hacia sus amigos, quedando atrás en las sombras como siempre… esperando ansioso la llegada de la noche para volver a ver a su propio sol. Había querido tanto a su hermano… aun lo hacía, pero sus caminos eran opuestos y estaban destinados a no cruzarse, uno resplandecería invariablemente y viviría adorado, el otro lo custodiaría en las sombras y sería repudiado. Realidad que un joven Loki de apenas quince años asgardianos advertía muy bien.

-Sólo eres mayor a mí por dos años y soy mucho más maduro que el más viejo de tus amigos y tu juntos, pero ya que muestras tanto interés en mi presencia la encontraras allí, más te vale que no me hagas perder en vano mi tiempo valioso –Esperó a que Thor se excusara por su brusquedad y le regalará una de las sonrisas incomodas que solían escapársele al cometer un error. El tronador simplemente abandonó el lugar sin susurrar explicaciones ni mostrar atisbo de arrepentimiento.

Tal cual lo pactado el joven dios de las mentiras ingreso a la cabaña, estaría a oscuras de no ser por el baile centellante del fuego que iluminaba el dormitorio y se filtraba entre la puerta entreabierta, al igual que el crujir de la cama y gemidos lastimeros de una mujer; Caminó unos pasos y entro en la cámara, para encontrar a su hermano besando el cuello de una moza y enterrado fieramente entre sus piernas. Una parte de él quiso huir y dejarlo disfrutar su intimidad, la otra estaba sangrando… y no sabía por qué; Entonces los ojos color cielo se cruzaron con los esmeraldas y estirando su mano lo invitó a unirse al acto. Perplejo, el pequeño mago miraba alternadamente y con rapidez al fornido cuerpo de su hermano y a la salida del lugar; finalmente, tomando una decisión su cuerpo fue sujetado por los fuertes brazos de su hermano antes de que pudiera escapar.

-¡Por favor, déjame ir! – Suplicó mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre – ¡no sé qué clase de broma es esta pero no es divertida!

-¡Ya basta! ¡No saldrás de esta habitación hasta que te conviertas en un hombre! ¿Sabes cómo me siento Loki? ¿Cómo debo lidiar con las burlas hacia ti día a día? ¿Cómo se comenta entre los soldados tu desviación? Escuchar lo que les gustaría hacerle a tu cuerpo y ¡QUE ASEGUREN QUE LO DISFRUTARÍAS! – La última frase fue dicha al mismo tiempo que su cara era golpeada por el puño de Thor – Ahora te vas a desnudar, le darás placer a la dama y lo disfrutaras o juro por Mjolnir que no volveré a llamarte hermano.

-Thor… por favor… yo no… - ' _nunca he hecho esto… no quiero hacerlo de esta forma'_ esas fueron las palabras que se ahogaron en su boca mientras su rostro era aplastado contra el escote bien dotado de la campesina, su mente aun no lograba aceptar que su hermano lo había golpeado cuando sintió las manos callosas del rubio sujetarlo de la nuca mientras lo desvestía, rasgando sus ropas con ímpetu colosal. En un último intento desesperado, uso su magia para transportar a la mujer lejos del lugar y su cara se estrelló con el duro colchón sobre la cama. Se necesitaron unos minutos para que el dios de la tormenta entendiera que había pasado y afuera los truenos no se hicieron esperar, desatando un temporal temible; Loki sólo se recogió entre las sábanas intentando esconder las lágrimas y cubrirse como podía con los restos de su ropa.

-¿Realmente es esto lo que deseas? ¿SER UN ERGI ASQUEROSO?- ahora Thor era quien estaba sobre él y le dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente, haciéndole notar que definitivamente estaba más ebrio de lo jamás en sus 17 años asgardianos de vida lo había estado, eso lo tranquilizó un poco, este… monstruo, no era su hermano, desaparecería en unas horas y todo sería tan miserable como siempre, pero su radiante y noble hermano estaría allí, tan dorado como lo recordaba – pues bien, ¡si es así entonces muéstrame la puta que eres!, he oído de la mitad de la guardia que eres excelente usando la lengua y de la otra mitad que tu culo es tan insaciable que hasta pueden tomarte dos a la vez.

-Estas ebrio… por favor… ¡son mentiras yo jamás…!– los golpes le impidieron proseguir, y la sangre que corría de su frente le nublaba la visión - ¡hablemos de esto mañana… te juro que lo hablaremos!

Pero no hubieron más palabras que lo gritos suplicantes del menor y los gemidos de su captor; con rapidez envidiable incluso para alguien sobrio, las maltrechas ropas de Loki fueron arrojadas al piso mientras con una sola mano el tronador sujetaba las de este sobre sobre su cabeza y la otra se despojaba de la poca ropa que le quedaba. Ahora ambos desnudos podían sentir la piel del otro, la dorada quemaba como el fuego mismo, la pálida estaba fría por el pavor de lo que sabía pasaría a continuación; la transportación aun requería casi todo su poder mágico y ya lo había utilizado; Estaba atrapado con esta bestia que tenía la apariencia de su querido hermano mayor. Había leído un poco sobre el acto luego de despertar con su miembro excitado en las mañanas, sin embargo esto no se parecía en nada a como lo imaginó: las caricias eran remplazadas por rasguños, los besos por mordidas, su cuerpo temblaba por temor y no placer mientras el recorrido hambriento de la boca de Thor llenaba su pecho de marcas, y la fuerza con que separaba sus piernas pintaba de morado sus muslos.

-¿No estás disfrutándolo Ergi? ¿Acaso mis caricias no son tan buenas comparadas con las de tus innumerables amantes? Quizás no he tocado los puntos correcto…– iba a replicar cuando sintió que uno de sus pezones era succionado con fuerza y la sensación llego hasta su ingle, despertándolo – ah, entonces es tal cual dicen… tu cuerpo reacciona a las caricias que solo las mujeres deben disfrutar – su voz sonaba apagada, pero no dejo de jugar con el pequeño botón rosado entre sus dientes hasta hacerlo sangrar y un gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios - no finjas conmigo, sé que te gusta, puedo sentir tu polla dura contra mi vientre, ¡mira! – en un segundo, Thor comenzó a masturbarlo a un ritmo implacable y contra todo deseo propio sus caderas inexpertas buscaron acompasar el ritmo, rindiéndose a las nuevas sensaciones… su boca no pudo callar más sus quejidos – si, así exactamente quería verte puta, pero no abra placer para ti esta noche, te mostraré que tu cuerpo no está hecho para esto y si la lección no es lo suficientemente clara, dudo que te puedas volver a revolcar con alguien una vez que acabe contigo.

Se miraron apenas dos segundos, en los cuales Loki reemplazó mentalmente por cariño y no deprecio el reflejo en las pupilas azuladas; El contacto se perdió de inmediato cuando sus pestañas los cubrieron y su cuerpo fuera consumido por el dolor de golpe. Su grito bien pudo escucharse hasta Helheim, mientras su castidad era robada y su mente hacia abandono de la escena. Los sonidos de la piel contra la piel llenaban la habitación mientras su garganta ya seca no tenía más energía para suplicar que se detuviese; Se quedó allí, inerte, mientras Thor tomaba su propio placer con un ritmo implacable, sus piernas estaban sobre sus hombros y su cuerpo doblado prácticamente por la mitad, el deseo se había apagado en sus entrañas y la sensación de estar siendo destrozado por la mitad ocupó su lugar. Los gemidos de Thor caían sobre su cuello y aunque se odiara por ello, la idea lo hizo sonreír en medio de las lágrimas provocadas por el cruel acto que se llevaba a cabo entre sus muslos. Él estaba dándole placer a Thor, era su cuerpo y no otro el que le sacaba esos sonidos que no escuchó tan apasionados con la moza; sus ¿celos? Lo habían hecho pecar de esta forma incestuosa, lo habían bajado de su pedestal de oro y acercado a su sombra… Necesitaba creerlo.

Al final, con un último gruñido que resonó por toda la cabaña, el tronador liberó su descendencia en lo profundo de sus entrañas y, soltando las piernas del pelinegro, se quedó dormido entre ellas. Loki tardó mucho más, sintiendo su entrada herida aun con el miembro flácido del dios mayor en su interior. El líquido blanquecino, mezclado con su propia sangre, recorría las nalgas enrojecidas por el acto y pintaba de carmesí las sabanas. Con el deseo infantil de despertar y que todo fuera una pesadilla sus ojos se cerraron esa noche.

Fue un alivio, en cierta forma, cuando al despertar y observar el rostro de espanto de Thor pudo ver nuevamente a su hermano mayor en él; una mueca triste escapó de sus labios mientras el tronador seguía mirando con aberración, sentado en una esquina del cuarto, las múltiples marcas que su noche de "pasión" Había dejado sobre la mortecina piel del pequeño, al que se suponía debía proteger. Esa fue la primera vez que vio al dios de la Tormenta, ya convertido en hombre, dejar caer la lluvia de sus ojos y los gritos de dolor que escapaban de su boca incluso rivalizaban con los que profirió en esta cama al perder su inocencia, en las manos del que hasta entonces había sido su guardián. Loki se incorporó tambaleándose, sin ocultar su desnudes, cada rincón de su cuerpo había sido profanado entre esas paredes por lo que no tenía caso esconderlo; cojeando con notable esfuerzo dejo tras de sí la evidencia escarlata del pecado en el colchón, y a su vez la luz le enrostraba a su victimario las numerosas marcas que se borrarían con lo días, y en los ojos esmeralda las que se quedarían hasta el Ragnarok.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES! No soy digno… JAMÁS SERÉ DIGNO… ¡JAMÁS LO HE SIDO! – un lamento acongojado escapó con fuerza de su garganta mientras intentaba inútilmente alejarse más; Los brazos fríos le rodearon y acunaron contra su pecho. Lo aceptó, pues no había forma en que podría mirarle a la cara de nuevo – te he mancillado… hermano… ¡no merezco llamarme tal! ¡He cometido el pegado más vil contra quien más amo! ¿Cómo puedo vivir con esto? ¡No puedo Loki! Mátame, salva tu honor y cuéntale a Asgard que les has liberado de un heredero corrompido.

-Si hago tal cosa ¿Quién me creerá? ¿No fueron los comentarios de Asgard los que te inspiraron a esto? Creerán que te hechicé, que mi culo insaciable como dijiste necesitaba probar la polla del mayor guerrero de todos y que este en un gesto de grandeza prefirió la muerte antes de sumirse en tal acto - los brazos fornidos respondieron su abrazo en un gesto de confirmación – Mentiría si dijera que no deseo ahorcarte hasta que pierdas la conciencia, pero sigues siendo mi hermano mayor y comprendo el poder que las palabras pueden tener en la gente, pues son mi propia arma.

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera estar en mi presencia…? Te culpe de acciones que tu cuerpo aun no conocía, te arrebaté con brutalidad un recuerdo que debió ser sublime, las evidencias de tu castidad a lo largo del acto no abandonaran jamás mi memoria y las sábanas tienen grabadas con sangre el sufrimiento indescriptible que te provoqué. No merezco tu perdón pero por favor… - el ojiazul se soltó del abrazo y se lanzó a abrazar sus pies lavándolos con lágrimas, intercalando besos entre cada palabra– perdóname. Perdóname… perdóname; Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname.

-Sólo si me contestas una pregunta… ¿Por qué te importó tanto que dijesen que soy Ergi? Yo te hubiera amado aunque fueras un Jotun despreciable… ¿Está el tuyo condicionado acaso?

-Me importó porque acudiste a otros, se lo contaste a otros y no a mí – se miraron nuevamente, Thor se puso a su altura y continuó –No tengo escusa… y aunque claro, eran mentiras, siempre pensé que cuando llegara el momento de tu madures acudirías por mi consejo, quería compartir contigo experiencias, guiarte; pero que no lo hicieras me hizo sospechar y creer los rumores; tenía pensado hablar contigo pero antes pasé con los tres guerreros a beber unas copas, entonces Fandral como siempre desvió la conversación a sus conquistas y llegó al tema de los rumores sobre ti, el alcohol hizo que no mesuraran fantasías ni lenguaje y traté de hacer oídos sordos bebiendo mucho más de lo que acostumbro; la idea de hacerte disfrutar de una mujer surgió y sin ninguna gota de sentido común llegué aquí junto con la moza. La rabia carcomía mis venas y era alimentada por el exceso de licor… Entonces entraste…

-No sé si soy Ergi o no, después de anoche ni siquiera sé si deseo comprobarlo alguna vez – el rubio volvió a bajar la mirada, pero Loki sostuvo su mentón en alto – pero sin importar en lo que me convierta prométeme que nunca volverás a cometer un pecado así, que me amarás siempre y jamás dejaré de ser tu hermano sin importar lo que piense la gente; tu creerás en mí. Júralo Thor, y con mi magia borraré esta horrible pesadilla, se perderá entre las ramas del Yggdrasil y quizás sólo las Nornas sabrán que existió.

-LO JURO ¡LO JURO! – El tronador se abalanzó sobre su hermano y le rodeo con sus brazos – ¡cumpliré esa promesa hasta el fin de mis días y más! sea en Helheim o en Valhalla donde descanse mi espíritu en la eternidad, ¡LA CUMPLIRÉ INCLUSO ALLÍ!

-Entonces cierra los ojos, que cuando los abras no recordaras absolutamente nada más que el eco de esta promesa en lo profundo de tu corazón – Los zafiros se cerraron a la par que sus delgados dedos dibujaron un patrón de runas sobre el pecho dorado y sellándolas con un beso las cruentas memorias se fueron desvaneciendo.

-¿Y tú que recordaras?- sus facciones anteriormente tensas se fueron relajando a medida que las imágenes de su pecado se disolvían entre las hebras del seidr de su hermano.

-Todo.

Quiso detenerlo entonces, pero cuando los ojos color cielo se abrieron, ya era demasiado tarde.

 **~*~ I ~*~**

-Creo que no me puedo quejar del cariño incondicional de mi hermano, si fui yo mismo quien lo implanto en su subconsciente… por lo mismo hiere el doble cada vez que lo dice, porque sé que es una mentira, la más agridulce de todas.

-Entonces él no recuerda esa noche… pero tú… ¿Qué fue de ti? Supongo que con el tiempo lograste superarlo y tener alguna amante, o alguno, no lo sé.

-Tuve amantes femeninas en Midgard; en Asgard compartir la cama con un príncipe se presta para el chisme y la verdad nunca fui del estereotipo de las damas de mi tierra, sin embargo aquí tenía más éxito del que Thor podía presumir, y al ser su vida tan efímera podía verlas una vez y visitar su tumba la siguiente… o a una de sus nietas – una sonrisa divertida surco sus labios, y James la correspondió – sin embargo jamás encontré placer entre las faldas y con el tiempo dejé de intentar, era injusto descargar mi frustración con ellas, más aun si podía entenderlas. Y no Barnes, sé que estás pensando y la respuesta es negativa, jamás probé con otro hombre. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás sea porque pensaba que si lo hacía borraría de mí el único recuerdo que Thor gravó en mi piel, ¿Suena desquiciado, no?

-La parte que me perdí es como terminaste con los chitauris, digo un ejército así no debe ser fácil de conseguir, todo tiene un precio.

-Uno muy alto la verdad… y fue mi orgullo. Me vi obligado desde mi caída a padecer las humillaciones de Thanos y sus secuaces, yo quien había sido rey de todo Asgard y criado en la cuna más noble de los nueve reinos fui tratado como un esclavo por años; jugaron con mi mente y recuerdos a su antojo, me torturaron de maneras que desconocía, aún recuerdo al maldito susurrando a mi lado "el no vendrá a rescatarte, solo piensa en volver a Midgard con ella" esa simple frase destrozo mi mente, pues exponía que Thanos podía ver en lo más profundo de mis sentimientos, que sabía mis puntos débiles… y que decía la verdad. Mi pensamientos estaban completamente pulverizados cuando se dio la oportunidad de buscar la gema y escapar, me arrodille ante él y recibí el cetro; ya en Midgard solo desee poder sentir mi orgullo de nuevo, ver a la plebe mirarme con temor, que sintieran lo mismo que yo bajo la bota de Thanos, pero mi plan principal era unir a esos midgardianos pues solo Thor no podría contra su ejército. La furia de los chitauri me perseguiría donde fuera así que el lugar más seguro fue Asgard bajo la vigilancia de los einherjar. Tenía pensado contarle todo a Thor, sin embargo, una vez me hubo abandonado en la celda no volvió a aparecer… ¡Hasta que requirió de mí para salvar a su mortal! – La botella en su mano se hizo añicos, y leves cortes en su mano comenzaron a sangrar.

-Creí que estas – hizo un gesto moviendo su botella – eran para olvidar, no para hundir más el dedo en la llaga.

-Tu haz amado a tu amigo ¿Cuánto, veinte años? Yo tengo mil ciento diecisiete, de los cuales puedo recordar mil veintidós ¡Y he pasado cada segundo de ellos amando al imbécil de mi hermano! He sido su sombra y he visto a la distancia lo que nunca será mío por más de un milenio… No niego la efectividad de tu brebaje, pero se necesita mucho más para hacerme olvidar.

-Quizás esa sea mi cura y no la tuya… Tal vez lo que necesitas es evocarlo - Un minuto después James se encontraba vestido solo con sus jeans negros, mientras los ojos esmeralda se perdían entre la piel expuesta que recorrían, los brazos fornidos, la contextura muscular, el ancho torso… Todo lo que su mente podía procesar, es que el cuerpo frente suyo asemejaba innegablemente al de cierto Dios.

Sólo que Thor no estaba aquí, jamás lo estaría… pero Barnes sí.


	3. Lies and Truths

Antes que nada quiero Agradecer Inmensamente a SANGRE SAMURAI por el hermoso FanArt que hizo para el fic, cuyo link dejo a continuación:

7cc0/i/2015/186/b/7/confrontacion_by_serena_

En cuanto al capitulo al fin el esperado lemon, soy fan del Thorki y creo que ha salido mas parecido a ello, espero sea de su agrado :D

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW, es el pago que toda escritora necesita para motivarse con su trabajo :)

 **Lies and Truths**

(Mentiras y Verdades)

El silencio rodeó por completo la habitación, dejando la tensión propagarse y a la lluvia ya más calma ser el único sonido que se escuchara por largos minutos. James Barnes seguía de pie con su torso expuesto, invitando al dios de las mentiras a… ¿Qué? Estaba confundido, la bebida le daba vueltas en la cabeza y no sabía bien como había terminado aquí, exponiendo su alma a un simple mortal digno de presumir un cuerpo que podía competir con el del Dios cuyo tacto anhelaba juzgar hace años. Una vez sus sentimientos se sinceraron fantaseó por meses imaginando como se sentiría ser acariciado por esas toscas manos con cariño y no brusquedad, compartir palabras de adoración en vez de insultos, sencillamente lo único que deseaba era saber que albergaría ser amado por Thor. Volviendo a la realidad, su mirada severa se fijó en los ojos del midgardiano y negando con la cabeza rompió la escena.

-No sé qué pretendes la verdad, pero… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una sonrisa divertida que lo dejó más que estupefacto, el castaño se acercó con ambas manos levantadas haciendo un gesto de estar en son de paz y tomando su mano derecha entre las suyas la guió hasta su torso, justo bajo el pectoral izquierdo.

-Steve fue quien me hizo esta cicatriz – Loki pudo sentir la irregularidad de la piel bajo sus dedos – fue luego de volver de mi primera batalla, estaba ansioso porque le enseñara a pelear y en medio del entrenamiento descuidé la guardia y me apuñaló; no fue nada grave ni profundo, el pobre nunca esperó que no evitara el golpe de un principiante pero él siempre fue un estudiante rápido, decidido… luego se consagró diligentemente a curar mi herida y al terminar la besó… es el único momento intimo que viví con él, y es la única cicatriz que jamás desearía borrar; sin embargo hay otras…

Bucky condujo con lentitud su mano a través de distintas cicatrices, contando historias mucho más agrestes y macabras a medidas que el camino se dirigía cada vez más al sur; Su garganta se sentía seca al igual que los labios por lo que su lengua salió a humedecerlos; a pesar de la intención aparentemente inocente de su interlocutor la sensación de la piel firme del moreno estaba haciendo estragos en sus hormonas que había tenido bajo control célibe por tanto tiempo que ya no lo podía recordar con certeza. La ultima mujer con la que había estado se llamaba Meyla Sigrdottir, una pequeña bjargrýgr (o partera para los humanos actuales) de un pueblo olvidado; había fallecido hace mucho, quizás tres o cuatro generaciones de descendientes también lo estaban. Recordaba que amaba su cabello dorado pues tenía un olor muy similar al de su hermano y en esa época en que sus sentimientos aun no estaban claros, lograba encontrar paz entre la piel pálida y el busto generoso. Despedirse de ella fue duro, pero ambos tenían que seguir con sus vidas y él no quería interferir en la suya. Ya casi había olvidado la calidez que otro cuerpo podía ofrecer a su espíritu… casi.

-La conversación ha sido interesante, he disfrutado tu compañía y agradezco la hospitalidad con que me haz recibido en tu humilde aposento, cuentas con mi gratitud y velaré que te sea pagada con creces – su mano se soltó con brusquedad de las del moreno y caminando hacia la puerta prosiguió – pero quedarme aquí por más tiempo no es seguro para tu integridad… - su voz se apagó y no estaba seguro si lo que siguió llegó a sus oídos – _o la mía…_

Los ojos de su anfitrión lo miraron confundidos sin entender que había pasado o que había ofendido a su invitado para que estuviera huyendo del departamento; entonces sus pupilas se dilataron al caer en cuenta de la verdad y sin poder evitarlo, tal vez por culpa de la bebida, las mejillas del hechicero se sonrojaron un poco al verse tan expuesto. El jamás había sido de caer en las debilidades de la carne, nunca después de que Thor se quedara con su castidad; sus encuentros siempre fueron planificados y con fines específicos, ninguna vez perdió el control ni cayó bajo la fiebre de la pasión, por lo que encontrarse en esta situación en la que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al de un simple midgardiano… un varón midgardiano, le era totalmente desconocida y llenaba de pavor.

-Al parecer sí soy un Ergi… - susurró más para sí mismo que para el otro – tantos años intentando consolarme entre doncellas y ahora resulta que a la mera vista del cuerpo de un mortal el mío reacciona como si fuera el de un adolescente – una cínica carcajada escapo de su garganta – me pregunto qué pensaría mi hermano ahora que su temor se ha confirmado ¿me repudiaría tanto como para al fin matarme en batalla? o ¿Me tomaría acaso por la fuerza nuevamente para intentar enderezar el camino de su hermanito desviado? – se viró hacia una de las botellas que estaban sobre la mesa de la cocina bebiéndola en sólo dos segundos y lanzándola al terminar furiosamente contra el piso; el descubrimiento de su orientación sexual era apabullante por decir lo menos y una gruesa ola de deshonra e indignidad plagaba su pecho. Siempre creyó que Thor era el único hombre por el que podía sentir atracción, que era la única excepción y que estaba justificada en el cariño fraternal que mutó al enterarse de la falsedad de su filiación o a que era el único cuerpo masculino que había tocado además del suyo. Mas aquí frente suyo se encontraba la prueba de que todos aquellos que se reían y burlaban de él siempre tuvieron razón... Y se sentía asqueado por ello.

-Mi cuerpo te atrae ¿No es así? – Escuchó murmurar a lo lejos, pues su mente era una tormenta de pensamientos que no lograba ordenar – No me ofende si es que eso te importa, aunque jamás esperé ser del gusto de una deidad – continuó intentando destensar el ambiente y que su visita no escapara por la puerta – acabas de poner mi ego en las nubes y eso es bastante difícil considerando como está mi vida ahora.

-¡Realmente no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo! ¡¿Verdad?! – en menos de un parpadeo el conocido como soldado del invierno se encontraba pegado contra la pared mohosa de la cocina y su garganta era aprisionada con fuerza elevándolo unas pulgadas sobre el piso, su destreza era innegable pero ni el mejor soldado podría competir con la fuerza de una divinidad – me traes a tu hogar, a un completo desconocido del cual lo único que sabes es que intentó dominar tu mundo y matar al ser que amas; me ofreces consuelo, alivias mis llagas y ¡EXPONES MI ALMA COMO JAMÁS HABÍA HECHO NI ANTE EL MISMÍSIMO THOR! – El agarre se volvió más fuerte casi hasta el punto de cortar la respiración - ¡¿Por qué James Buchanan Barnes?!

Iba a contestar, pero toda respuesta murió en su garganta al sentir un beso frío contra su boca, la falta de aire por el agarre solo le hicieron recibir con ahínco el oxígeno que su captor le entregaba en el trémulo roce en el que sólo sus labios eran protagonistas. Como si se diera cuenta de sus actos, el hechicero detuvo abruptamente todos sus movimientos y liberándolo retrocedió. El castaño tosió un poco mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, mientras Loki se preguntaba qué era lo que le había hecho actuar de esa manera tan salvaje; se desconocía a sí mismo, necesitaba huir de allí y volver a ser el ser compuesto de siempre. Recordó entonces qué fue lo que lo llevó hasta aquí: ensombreció su mente una imagen de Thor cargando un bebé en un brazo y rodeando la cintura de Jane Foster con la otra, sentados en el Trono de Asgard. Invadido nuevamente por el desasosiego, cayó sentado sobre el sofá a la par que las manos ocultaron su rostro intentando esconder en ellas la pena que tal futuro inevitable le provocaba. Su secreto amor por su otrora hermano, lo platónico de que correspondiera sus sentimientos, el conteo en reversa cada vez más cerca de perderlo para siempre, en brazos de otra que se sentaría en el trono y ocuparía el lugar que, por un milenio, se le inculcó cruelmente que asumiría como mano derecha del rey; los hijos y herederos que él jamás podría darle… su sexualidad recién descubierta; eran demasiados hechos, demasiadas catástrofes en una sola noche para poder soportarlo cuerdo.

-Lamento mi actuar, jamás quise forzarte y mucho menos después de las vivencias que nos compartimos – sus manos aun ocultaban su rostro, por lo que no vio el reflejo de la luna iluminando el brazo metálico de su dueño acercándose en su dirección – será mejor que me retire o... - Pero ahora fue su turno de ser callado por la boca del otro, los labios ajenos fueron mucho menos tímidos que los suyos, el beso era voraz y sintió la lengua del castaño invadiendo su cavidad y buscando la suya invitándola a conocer a su asaltante. El metal se sentía frio contra su cuello mientras lo atraía más cerca de su cuerpo y el dios del engaño no pudo negar que su organismo disfrutaba de las nuevas sensaciones que le estaban entregando, por lo que rodeo el torso desnudo recorriendo con sus manos la piel que ardía bajo su toque. Sentía que perdería la conciencia por falta de aire cuando finalmente se apartaron y con la respiración agitada escrutaron cada cual la mirada del otro.

-No soy Thor, jamás lo seré – la verdad era innegable más no por ello menos dolorosa – ni tu podrás nunca reemplazar a Steve… - el pelinegro simplemente asintió invitándolo a continuar con su discurso – pero hay algo de él en ti, algo de su inocencia que puedo sentir al tocarnos, al besarnos, y sé que si lo hago de la forma apropiada mis caricias podrían llegar a convencerte que son otorgadas por quien deseas. Lo hemos perdido todo Loki ¿Qué más nos queda que nosotros mismo? – Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron ante la pregunta sabiendo que tenía razón – No era precisamente esta la intención que tuve al traerte aquí, ni deseo utilizarte ni que me utilices… es más bien un intercambio ¿No te parece? Ambos nos veremos beneficiados y dudo que podamos herirnos entre nosotros más de lo que lo han hecho ellos – James comenzó a quitar la chaqueta negra tirándola a un lado del sofá junto con la corbata del mismo color y desabotonó la camisa sin dejar de mirar a su compañero en busca de algún signo de reproche... No halló ninguno.

-Tu ego de verdad que debe estar elevado si piensas que puedes aplacar el deseo de un Dios… – sus manos bajaron por la espalda marcada hasta encontrar el cinturón y quitárselo – espero que no sean meras palabras y que no las estés tomando a la ligera, porque una vez comencemos… no tendré piedad con tu cuerpo aunque seas un mortal – se besaron nuevamente, con más confianza esta vez y un poco más relajados, disfrutando de las caricias consensuadas, las únicas que siempre debieron conocer.

-No pretendo tener la resistencia ni el talento de uno – sus dientes jugaban con el hélix del pelinegro mientras pequeños quejidos escapaban de su garganta, ambos pechos estaban prácticamente desnudos y su cercanía hacia que se rozaran y sintieran el calor del otro, las manos de Loki se encontraban enredadas en las hebras chocolate mientras la lengua del moreno bajó por su oído hasta susurrarle provocadoramente – pero no creo necesitarlos… puedo sentir la inexperiencia en tu cuerpo y hasta con mis tácticas más insulsas te haré gozar hasta que olvides tu propio nombre.

Iba a protestar al sentirse humillado ante tal declaración y que su impericia con caricias masculinas tan obvia fuera motivo de burla, pero en meros segundos James lo había levantado del sillón por la cintura y en un acto reflejo su piernas rodearon la ajena en busca de apoyo; en esa posición lo cargó rápidamente hasta que su espalda chocó contra una muralla cercana a una de las otras habitaciones y un nuevo beso dio inicio al desenfreno de sus pasiones. Las lenguas batallaban por el dominio e increíblemente para Bucky, el dios del engaño cedió invitándolo a dominarlo… y no lo rechazaría. Las uñas de Loki se clavaban alternadamente en su nuca y espalda, sus miembros ya erectos se rozaban por la cercanía a través de la ropa rogando por mayor fricción. Notó como las caderas del ojiverde se mecían tímidamente, intentando aumentar el roce sin que su ahora amante lo percibiera - _'Definitivamente eres un tipo orgulloso' - pensó,_ por lo que no deseando aumentar más su agonía comenzó a menear con fuerza su pelvis contra la ajena al mismo tiempo que un pequeño grito de placer se fugaba del dios y fuera tragado por el soldado del invierno. El ritmo era implacable y los tenía a ambos quejándose fuertemente a pesar de aun estar usando sus pantalones, las erecciones estiraban a más no poder las telas y exigían liberación. Loki logró enfocar la vista nuevamente y pudo notar que la habitación contigua era el dormitorio, sus entrañas ardían con el sólo pensamiento de compartir cama con alguien después de tanto tiempo y descubierto en el acto el moreno sonrió sin dejar de besarle, acomodándolo sobre su cintura los dirigió hasta sus aposentos.

-Veo que estás impaciente – murmuró en el níveo cuello mientras lo recostaba sobre el colchón, dejó que sus dientes marcaran la zona entre besos y comenzó a bajar por el pecho delgado – pensé que resistirías un poco más los juegos previos pero veo que estás listo para mí – movió su ingle contra la otra para acentuar su punto – pero no será tan rápido, prometí que valdría la pena, y honraré mi palabra – su labios estaban a punto de cerrarse sobre uno de sus pectorales cuando unas manos temblorosas lo detuvieron.

-No allí… - su voz temblaba en la marea de lujuria al igual que su cuerpo por todas las sensaciones que estaba descubriendo. Al yacer con una mujer, era él quien se dedicaba a entregar placer a sus amantes siendo el acto en sí lo que lo satisfacía; recordaba ser atendido con devoción por Meyla mientras sus pequeñas manos lo masturbaban de forma maravillosa cuando se lo permitía, pero ella le había entregado demasiado y no quería deberle más; Al igual que James, también intentó besar esa parte de su anatomía, pero el mero sentir del aliento de otro en la cercanía de la zona traía a su mente la noche del pecado y las palabras de su hermano _'ah, entonces es tal cual dicen… tu cuerpo reacciona a las caricias que solo las mujeres deben disfrutar'._

El moreno no lo cuestionó y le agradeció en su mente por ello, simplemente volvió su atención a besar con ahínco sus brazos y luego su vientre, que se movía agitado como su respiración, las hebras caoba le rozaban aumentado el estímulo a sus sentidos sobre sensibilizados y su rostro ya no pudo esconder más el goce. Como si todo hubiera ocurrido en un instante detenido y el tiempo volviera a dar marcha al reloj, los truenos comenzaron a sonar fuera del amplio ventanal del cuarto dejando a trasluz la figura de su amante; La sombra imponente, la tormenta feroz, los rayos que evocaban a su verdadero amor, todo era demasiado y la vez no era suficiente, necesitaba más, quería que los brazos anchos lo estrecharan hasta dejarlo sin aire, que la boca experta no dejara un lugar de su cuerpo sin explorar, que sus uñas lo marcaran como Thor lo haría, hurgando los puntos exactos que sólo él conocía… codiciaba a Thor, necesitaba a Thor y la vista de su dotado amante no era suficiente sabiendo que no era el Dios del Trueno y, que al igual que la tormenta, no se encontraba dentro de la habitación sino fuera, desatando su pasión en los brazos de esa puta afortunada a quien odiaba tanto.

-Está bien… esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos… - Bucky sintió la tensión en el cuerpo ajeno, al igual que el debatir de los ojos color jade entre la lujuria y el desconsuelo; Su mirada se posó entonces en la bufanda oliva que milagrosamente no había caído de sus hombros y la tomó – Pondré esto sobre tus ojos… - su mano rozo la mejilla con cariño mientras atrapaba una lágrima en su índice, la metálica le enseñaba el trozo de tela como si fuera su salvación – No hablaré más a partir de ahora, pero prométeme que intentaras concentrarte en pensar que soy quien realmente quieres que sea… no es agradable intimar si ambos no lo disfrutamos y yo realmente quiero… - sus labios besaron la otra mejilla, lamiendo la gota gemela de su camino y llegando hasta la boca que lo recibió sedienta y contestó el beso lento pero apasionado - …quiero enseñarte lo que ya no podré a Steve… - El pelinegro lo miró unos segundos, empatizando como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, y asintió. Las manos frías arrebataron la bufanda y la ató con fuerza tras de sí mismo, dejando su mundo a oscuras, en las sombras, donde siempre había pertenecido.

Como había prometido, ninguna palabra más salió de la garganta del soldado del invierno, por lo que no pudo sino sorprenderse cuando sus pantalones fueron desabrochados y retirados con lentitud; su cuerpo estaba tenso, nunca había estado desnudo ante otro hombre aparte de su hermano, no pudiendo evitar que sus mejillas ardieran al sentir como su miembro excitado quedaba a la vista y el montón de tela era deslizado por sus piernas al igual que sus zapatos y calcetas. Retomando un poco el control, se obligó a relajarse pues no era otro, era Thor, No tenía de que avergonzarse, se esteba entregando a su hermano… y este le correspondía. Pasaron unos segundos sin más acción que escuchar la tempestad incesante que competía con los latidos de su corazón, cuando apreció el chirriar del catre y luego la sensación de unos labios recorriendo su ingle hasta rozar con la nariz el vello azabache de la zona y bajar por sus muslos, dando pequeñas lamidas y caricias con sus manos. Ahora si estaba temblando, nunca había experimentado ese tipo de toques, su sangre hervía en todas su venas y exigía ser apagada por el tacto de su amante; nunca imagino que la mera fricción en sus zonas más privadas pudiera provocarle tanto placer, ni siquiera lo tanteaba aun en su centro y ya…

\- ¡AH! ¡POR LAS NORNAS! ¡Sigue, sea lo que sea pero sigue! ¡Siguee!.. ¡Ahmm…! – exclamó al sentir que la boca devolvía su ruta desde las rodillas, dando mordidas más intensas en especial a la parte interna de sus muslos, que no sabía en qué momento había expuesto y entonces una sensación húmeda rodeo sus gónadas hasta llegar a su miembro necesitado. Consideró que se vendría allí mismo si no fuera porque no por nada era un Dios, pero lo asustaba el ímpetu con que su cuerpo se entregaba a las sensaciones que su hermano al fin le estaba enseñando. Los gemidos escapaban de su garganta contra todos sus esfuerzos mientras la lengua jugueteaba con cada contorno de su hombría y dedicaba especial atención a la fuente donde ya emanaban pequeñas gotas de líquido pre seminal. Una de sus manos apretó con fuerza su propia boca intentando acallar los sonidos vergonzosos y al no tener éxito la empuñó mientras sus dientes mordían con fuerza tal que saboreó la sangre en su lengua, intentando aplacar todo el placer que le invadía. Funcionó a medias, pero su éxito fue breve pues su brazo fue retirado con brusquedad y colocado sobre su cabeza a modo de advertencia _'Sí… a Thor siempre le gustó oír el placer que provocaba en sus amantes símil a una victoria, ahora seguro quiere percibir el mío… y no lo voy a decepcionar…dioses, que seré el mejor amante que haya compartido sus sabanas'._

El licor, la charla sucia ni nada era necesario ya para que el acto se llevara a cabo, cada cual estaba sumido profundamente en su propia fantasía y la gozaban tal cual fueran a morir mañana, pues probablemente lo estarían al despertar a la verdad, pero al menos esta noche, este instante perdido entre las heladas vivencias y el invierno diario se permitirían soñar con que eran felices y tenían todo aquello que el destino cruelmente les negó. Eran meras horas las que poseían antes de ocultase la luna y todo volviera a ser miserable para ambos, un breve lapso que debía servir de consuelo para todo lo que les quedaba de vida… fueran ochenta años o cinco mil…

Su virilidad era succionada con maestría mientras sus gemidos inundaban la recamara, sus manos empuñaban con fuerza las sábanas blancas alrededor de su cabeza que se movía de un lado a otro intentando resistir tal frenesí; El sonido de un cierre abriéndose y el de la ropa siendo descartada con rapidez volvió a tensar sus músculos, pues sabía que el acto se consumaría pronto, su hermano nunca fue paciente y ya había aguantado bastante. Sus piernas fueron separadas y aunque no quiso inconscientemente ofrecieron resistencia, aun podía recordar cuanto lastimaba tener a Thor dentro de su cuerpo, su masculinidad era dotada por decir lo menos y nadie lo había tomado desde entonces. La cama crujió mientras el sonido de un cajón siendo abierto y luego un frasco destapándose inundo sus oídos, pero no les prestó mayor atención, no podía cuando ahora sentía el suave roce de los dientes acariciando las venas sensibles de la zona distrayéndolo momentáneamente de sus temores. Entonces una sensación viscosa palpo sus glúteos y se adentró entre ellos a la par que la felación dio fin y su amante se acomodaba, se preparó cerrando los ojos y rodeando con sus brazos los hombros ajenos, enterrando sus uñas en ellos esperando ser atravesado por la ola de dolor y como si de algo sirviera susurró al aire – Se amable… por favor - su agarre se volvió más fuerte y respiró profundo para recibir la estocada… pero nunca ocurrió; En cambio, la viscosidad que ahora podía identificar como un dedo, simplemente comenzó a masajear y rodear su entrada, estimulando la llegada de sangre al lugar. Con dedicación admirable su amante lo preparó para el acto posterior y nuevamente unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos siendo absorbidas velozmente y encubiertas entre los hilos de la bufanda - _´Entonces… así es como se siente ser amado por el sol…-_ pensó _\- son estas las caricias que el calor de sus manos pueden otorgar, sin dolor, sin ira, nada más que afecto, nada más que amor… lo quiero… ¡Lo necesito! debo tenerlo todo, debo ser de Thor por completo, quiero sentir este calor en cada poro que antaño sólo conoció su odio… bórralo con tus manos hermano, desaparécelo como hice yo con tu pecado… hazme olvidar todo lo que me has hecho… ¡JUSTIFICA EL PORQUE TE AMO TANTO!´_

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos cuerdos que su razón logró procesar antes que el dedo comenzara a introducirse en su interior y se convirtiera en un montón de nervios híper estimulados y monosilábico; El tosco intruso rozaba un punto que lograba quitarle el aliento hasta hacerle temer perder la conciencia, mas el leve picor punzante lo mantenía despierto y aferrado a duras penas a la tierra. El movimiento penetrante era lento pero poco a poco fue tomando ritmo llegando al punto que ya no era molesto sino todo lo contrario… Sintiendo el cambio, Thor introdujo otro dedo de una sola vez, sacándole un grito más lastimero esta ocasión y dejando su cabeza colgando del borde del colchón boca arriba sobresaltándolo… habían comenzado en el centro de la cama y la pasión los había movido hasta el borde; Su pelo fue tomado en un puño con gentileza mientras era acomodado a una posición más cómoda, sin dejar en ningún momento de mover ahora muy lentamente ambos dedos en su interior acostumbrándolo a la par que pequeños besos y succiones eran depositados en su ombligo, imitando con su lengua el movimiento entre sus muslos, profanando el sensible agujero que antaño lo conectó con una madre que nunca conoció. De forma equitativa, el mayor malestar en el inicio se convirtió en aun superior placer, sus manos abandonaron toda timidez y se dedicaron a tocar y arañar cada musculo que a ciegas lograba encontrar, sus caderas se volvieron exigentes, moviéndose al ritmo de los dedos, pidiendo más, y obteniéndolo cuando ahora ambos dígitos se separaban en sus entrañas como tijeras y lo estiraban al máximo.

-¡Deprisa! ahm… No puedo… mhn ya… ¡Ya no puedo! – Al instante, todo movimiento se detuvo, sonsacándole un gruñido molesto, hasta que su miembro abandonado fue tragado por completo y su glande chocó contra el fondo de la garganta… Todo mientras un tercer dedo se introducía en su centro. Ya no sabía si gemía de dolor o placer, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo y sus propias manos se agarraron de la cabellera ajena, interrumpiendo ambos vaivenes y elevando el rostro hasta el propio transitoriamente invidente – He dicho… que es suficiente…- Susurró intentando recuperar el aliento - Estoy… listo… para ti… lo he estado siempre… -un tragó nervioso lo calló un segundo, permitiéndole escuchar la furia de la tormenta que los rodeaba, el símbolo de la pasión desbordada de Thor… provocada por él - Tómame…

La simple mención de esas palabras saliendo de su boca y sabiendo que se cumplirían lo hizo besar a su amante con una pasión que desconoció hasta esta noche, probando su propio sabor en la lengua ajena y sintiéndose mil veces más excitado por ello; las evidencias de su esencia en el cuerpo de Thor era el último combustible para desbordar el incendio en su pecho. Sin interrumpir el beso, sus piernas fueron acomodadas en la cintura ancha y abiertas de par en par; en un segundo su entrada quedo vacía para ser llenada inmediatamente por algo mucho más grande y caliente, acoplándose lentamente, parando cuando su interior se tensaba y prosiguiendo al relajarse; Sus dedos estaban blancos de presionar los hombros gruesos y de su frente corrían gotas de sudor hasta la tela sobre sus ojos, la saliva se escapaba entre sus bocas y mojaban su mentón y cuello llegando hasta la almohada el mismo instante que sus cuerpos se fusionaron por completo.

-No así… - El sonido logró descolocarlo por completo _'¿Quién me está hablando?'_ se preguntó en su mente - Lo siento Loki… pero no puedo así.

En dos simples movimientos sus cuerpos se separaron, dejando al dios de las mentiras conteniendo el aliento para luego ser girado y quedar sobre sus cuatro extremidades tan rápido que, incluso antes de lograr procesar todo lo ocurrido, sus nalgas fueron otra vez abiertas y la masculinidad de su amante se introdujo en un sólo movimiento hasta la base, llenándolo de forma mucho más profunda que antes. El aire abandonó de golpe sus pulmones mientras lentamente la verdad comenzaba a despertar de su letargo; su cuerpo se movía adelante y atrás en un vaivén cada vez más rápido y simultáneamente la curva de su espalda era besada por el aliento ajeno, a la par que un nombre, no el suyo, escapaba sigiloso de ellos… - _Steve… ¡Oh Steve! Siempre… siempre quise esto…_ \- pequeñas gotas líquidas cayeron en sus caderas, supo al instante que eran lágrimas pues, aunque se odiara por ello, él también estaba llorando – Te amo… ¡te amaré siempre…!

Tenía un gran abanico de posibilidades: Pudo haber detenido todo allí dejando al castaño con su fantasía a medias, girar sus cuerpo y tomar sólo su propio placer, desaparecer y borrar este recuerdo de ambos; matar simplemente al mortal o mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que no había disfrutado de nada esta noche… pero no lo hizo. Por una vez escogió la valentía y asumió todo lo que conllevaron sus actos; Había dejado que su cuerpo fuera profanado por un ser inferior y peor aún, lo tomara como un Ergi. Se había dejado seducir por la fantasía de sentir una vez, sólo una, el amor y pasión de Thor en su cuerpo, sin poder predecir sus movimientos como haría con sus clones ni sentirse tan… falso. Y aunque no se lo admitiría a si mismo tan pronto, la enorme humillación y asco por sí mismo que sentía las pagaría mil veces por volver a vivir el dulce valhalla que rozó su corazón las horas creyendo verdad que los brazos de Thor eran los que lo transportaron a ese paraíso; Lamentablemente resultó no ser más que un cruel espejismo en el desierto de su desolación y dolía… porque antes nunca tuvo nada… ahora lo poseyó todo y lo perdió.

Sus cuerpos eran plasmados en las paredes cuando los rayos iluminaban la alcoba, el peso de sus pensamientos no impidió seguir desahogando el fuego de sus cuerpos ni disfrutar de lo poco que quedaba hasta que la ilusión se rompiera por completo. El pelinegro quitó el trozo de tela ya inútil de su rostro y dejó que sus ojos se acomodaran a ver de nuevo. El marco de la cama era caoba, el colchón blanco podía verse entre el lío de sabanas desechas bajo suyo, una almohada estaba allí con restos de sangre que extrajo al morder su muñeca horas antes y al lado la pequeña botella de aceite vacía que había facilitado la consumación del acto que proseguía entre sus piernas… - _'No era así'_ – se reprendió mentalmente mientras sus brazos cedían y abrazaban la almohada, dejando su pecho recostado contra la cama – _'No era él con quien quería conocer esto…'_ \- sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas silenciosas que ya no eran ocultas por la bufanda y se mezclaban con los tintes de sangre en el edredón – ´ _Eras tú…'_ \- sus puños se apretaron con furia y su voz encontró fuerza de nuevo – ¡SIEMPRE DEBISTE SER TÚ! ¡THOR! ¡MI HERMANO! Mi… ¡Ahmm! Mhnnn… - su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite, y su mente también - … _'Mi todo…'_

Sabiendo ambos que la mentira estaba completamente rota, cada cual se dedicó a gritar el nombre del dueño de su dolor y entre gemidos confesarle todos aquellos sentimientos que les profesaban y que jamás llegarían a sus oídos. El ritmo aumento, las palabras eran meros gruñidos cuando la mano metálica tomó el miembro descuidado del dios y lo masturbó a la misma velocidad; Bastaron minutos para que la entrada del Dios se contrajera cada vez más y con un último gemido que ahogó mordiendo el cuello del pelinegro derramó su esencia sobre la espalda y las nalgas bajo suyo. Sólo segundos después su mano artificial fue manchada con el líquido blanquecino prueba del orgasmo de su amante, el que llegó con un bramido tan fuerte que estaba seguro sus vecinos escucharían a pesar del bloqueo acústico de su hogar; Su voz intento en vano gritar el nombre de Thor, logrando solo pronunciar la primera consonante antes que el placer le quitara por completo el aire y su boca quedara abierta con la letra 'O' atrapada en sus garganta por todo el tiempo que duro su clímax.

Sus cuerpos cedieron, cayendo uno al lado del otro sobre el colchón, sus pechos subían y bajaban intentando recuperar el aire e inundando con oxígeno sus pulmones… y con los hechos su conciencia. No hubo besos ni abrazos, cada cual se acomodó en un lado de la cama y tapó sus partes bajas con una pieza del lio de sábanas. Ninguno lograría recordar jamás si fueron horas o segundos los que pasaron en silencio, sintiendo el temporal sobre Nueva York y sus corazones, percibiendo el calor que inundaba el cuarto enfriarse, dejando sólo el olor a sexo enrostrando los actos cometidos. Parecía que Jotunheim se había transportado a la habitación que los vio consumir en el otro la desbordante pasión acumulada en su piel y ahora, la innegable interrogante los sacudía a ambos… Pero, nuevamente, fue el castaño quien dio el primer paso y la expresó:

-Que hemos hecho… - susurró mientras recuperaba sus pantalones negros del piso y se vestía con ellos, como si ocultando su desnudes pudiera ayudar en algo a asumir lo que realizaron en la cama. Misma en la cual se volvía a sentar mirando una pared cualquiera, pues no se creía capaz de mirar a Loki a los ojos.

La figura blanquecina a su lado yacía boca abajo, completamente desnudo salvo por la cubierta que lo resguardaba desde la cintura y su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana mohosa de la sala que se lograba vislumbrar desde el marco del dormitorio, intentando ver más allá, entre las cortinas, al cielo estrellado; quizás él estaba viendo las mismas estrellas al lado de su mortal. Como era esperable, una gota de lluvia logró filtrarse entre las tablas endebles del techo y aterrizó en la mejilla derecha del Dios, pero Bucky no pudo distinguirla entre las gemelas que silenciosas escapaban de sus ojos. El pelinegro contestó en un suspiro, como si ese fuera su último aliento:

-No lo sé… créeme que no lo sé… - las esmeraldas giraron para hacer frente a su interlocutor e intentando dar consuelo al otro, ya que para sí mismo no tenía ninguno, continuó - sólo he podido concluir que quizás Steve te esperó demasiado… y mientras lo hizo sí te quiso… En cambio Thor…

-…Thor jamás te esperó en absoluto- así era… no lo hizo cuando eran jóvenes ni al caer del Bifrost -…y sólo te amó como hermano – Loki asintió sintiendo un nudo de tristeza formarse en su garganta – Lo lamento.

-Yo también James… yo también…

Bucky rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del Dios, esperando ser rechazado, pero este le correspondió; Ambos eran víctimas del destino que quiso que amaran a las personas incorrectas y sufrieran por ello. Sin embargo, así como los separó de sus amores, los había reunido al uno con el otro esta noche para encontrar un oasis entre sus penas y quien sabe, quizá visitarlo nuevamente, hasta que la fantasía estuviera tan gastada y la mentira fuera tan poco creíble que sus cuerpo no pudieran convencerse de su veracidad. Pero su amante era el Dios de las mentiras… y el sólo deseaba creer en ellas.

Se durmieron en esa posición, cada cual sosteniendo firmemente al otro, dándose apoyo aun en la inconciencia del sueño. No escucharon la lluvia azotar con furia la ventana ni los arboles cayendo por la caída de los truenos; la cólera del clima no logró colarse en la habitación ni ensañarse con sus ocupantes como hacía con los ciudadanos de Nueva York. Absolutamente ninguno de estos signos fue visto por cualquiera de los dos, por lo que mucho menos pudieron apreciar la figura de un hombre apretando con fuerza su arma en una mano mientras sus ojos azules reflejaban en ellos el temporal que se desató al observar la totalidad del acto pasional desde el balcón de la ventana,

Porque Thor era el Dios del Trueno, el Relámpago y la Tempestad… y definitivamente, estaba furioso.


	4. There's no Happy Endings

**There's no Happy Endings**

(No hay Finales Felices)

¿Cómo puede excusarse un Dios si no hay quien pueda juzgarlo? ¿Podría su conciencia estar limpia sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a no perdonar sus pecados? Y si ese Dios ni siquiera pudo intentar enmendarlos porque no los recordaba… ¿Comprenderá otro Dios o Mortal la desgarradora sensación de ver en lo que sus terribles actos convirtieron a la persona que más amaba? Rememorar cada ocasión en que pudo salvarlo, salvarlos a ambos y, que en su ignorancia, por el contrario los había condenado. No… sólo lo había condenado a él… Loki… su pequeño hermano menor; Cuan injusto había sido con él, cuanta crueldad cargó sobre sus jóvenes hombros –Y yo no lo vi… ¡NO LO VI! – El trueno resonó a la distancia en esa ocasión, cuando la verdad fue revelada ante sus ojos… Al igual que ahora en este nimio balcón, donde observaba el acto de sumisión de su hermano ante un simple mortal indigno de rozar si quiera su sombra; Y sin embargo, lo realizaba con más amor y dulzura que él hiciera alguna vez aquella noche… Esa que su hermano en un gesto inconmensurable de piedad le había hecho olvidar y cuyo precio estaba pagando ahora…

Porque tiempo atrás el hechizo se había roto… y con él su alma también.

 **~*~** **II** **~*~**

–¡Detén esta locura Loki! Midgard no tiene la culpa de nuestros asuntos, es mi vida la que quieres así que deja la de los vengadores y de esta gente en paz… – su mano derecha ensangrentada soltó a Mjolnir y con un sonido pesado anunció que se encontraba desarmado ante su hermano – Tómala Loki… hazlo y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Un fuerte golpe de luz lo arrojó contra un edificio ya derrumbado, sus compañeros de batalla se encontraban hace mucho inconscientes a su alrededor, era su deber parar a su hermano de seguir tiñendo de sangre inocente sus manos como ahora, que el carmesí bañaba sus mejillas y su _ropa –¿Me puedo envolver en tu capa hermano? Esta suave y tiene tu olor… espantará a los bilgesnipes de mis sueños –_ La vocecilla inocente de su hermano en la infancia lo invadió al observarlo, en ese entonces eran el mundo del otro, y lo único rojo que cubría la piel pálida era su capa de terciopelo que utilizaba como manta para dormir _–Te quiero hermano, nunca dejaré de hacerlo, por favor tú tampoco lo hagas._

–Te Odio… Siempre lo has tenido todo sin mover si quiera un dedo… - un nuevo hechizo fue conjurado y sus músculos ya cansados decidieron no obedecerle más, estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, pero algo le decía que aunque sus ojos se cerraran no tenía que dejar de escuchar, que debía hacerlo… _– Quédate aquí Thor, esta oscuro y tengo miedo… Duerme conmigo…_

–Descansa en paz hermano, las sombras al fin opacaran al sol de Asgard, pondré fin a toda injusticia ahora, sé que estas inconsciente… – No lo estaba, pero su cuerpo no respondía, y tampoco quería hacerlo, si su muerte salvaba a todos, si lo complacía a él no seguiría negándose a su destino –Patético… ni siquiera tendrás la dignidad de mirar la muerte a los ojos… pues que así sea, no habrá canciones que rememoren el día en que el poderoso Thor, primogénito y único hijo de Odín cayó bajo el puñal de Loki el Destructor.

Esperó entonces sentir el filo del acero atravesar su pecho, lo esperó por lo que le parecieron horas, y luego sintió pequeñas gotas de agua caer sobre sus mejillas; al principio pensó que llovía, pero no podía sentir este elemento alterado por su causa, entonces escuchó un sollozo, y supo que lo que empapaba su rostro no era lluvia… eran lágrimas. Una ola de felicidad lo cubrió al comprender que su hermano lloraba pues no pudo matarlo y la razón de ello sólo podía ser una – _"Él me quiere, aun me ama como su hermano mayor, todo puede volver a ser como antes"_ – pensó, y los brazos de Loki rodeándolo y apretándolo contra las rocas del suelo lo confirmaron _–"Si sólo pudiera moverme te devolvería el abrazo, te estrecharía junto a mí tan fuerte que jamás podrías abandonarme de nuevo"–_ intentó por todos los medios que sus músculos le respondiesen, era el momento que había esperado por años desde el fatídico día en que sus caminos los separaron y los dejaron en lados opuestos del tablero, o quizás de mucho antes, de cuando un joven Loki dejó olvidada su sonrisa sincera y su presencia en los grandes salones era un espejismo del pasado. Su hermano le había confesado una vez el horrible crimen que se cometió contra él y cuyo culpable nunca quiso delatar… Misterio que descubrió al fin este día, al sentir los labios cálidos y salados por las lágrimas sobre los suyos, rompiendo de esta forma el hechizo de amnesia que Loki había sellado con un beso y que con otro ahora se hacía añicos.

Y recordó todo. Las abominaciones que había cometido esa noche, las acciones que sin saber calaban en la llaga de su hermano y las palabras… las aseveraciones que ahora sabia la profundidad del daño que hicieron en el hechicero.

Pero para cuando se recuperó del shock y su cuerpo volvió a obedecerle, Loki no estaba ahí y su abrazo sólo pudo corresponderlo el aire. Lo buscó por años con desespero pero no pudo encontrarle… hasta esta noche.

 **~*~** **II** **~*~**

Todo comenzó cuando Tony mencionó el tema del matrimonio y los herederos, fue como un golpe de oxigeno cuando sintió el velo de magia que cubría a su hermano resquebrajarse y notar su presencia cerca y al instante huir del lugar; No lo pensó un segundo, salió tras el su rastro sin escuchar las preguntas de sus compañeros ni de Jane. Habían pasado años, demasiados, desde que esa esencia había llenado sus sentidos, desde aquel beso que no pudo corresponder y la verdad que había sido puesta ante sus ojos cayera con el peso de la culpa sobre él. Quería tanto disculparse con su hermano, pedirle perdón hasta que se le secara la garganta, escuchar sus descargos, expiar el daño con el que había lidiado toda su vida, poder volver a sentirse digno de su amor… Porque amaba a Loki, lo había sabido siempre, pero eran hermanos, eran hombres y príncipes herederos de Asgard, un sentimiento tal estaba triplemente prohibido, era incestuoso, ergi y deshonroso para la familia real y las leyes de Asgard, el miedo a manchar su honor y el de Loki o peor aún, que fueran ejecutados por tales crímenes lo asustaron lo suficiente en su juventud para reprimir sus sentimientos. La noche en que violó a su hermano, porque eso había hecho no tenía sentido adornarlo con otras palabras, fue en un golpe de cólera, sintió que lo había traicionado, que el ojiverde había perdido el honor, realizando tales actos, que Thor con tanto esmero había querido proteger todos esos siglos pagando con el dolor de saber que jamás podría tener lo único que realmente deseaba; Por su puesto Loki no había entregado su cuerpo a otro hombre como decían los rumores y él al despertar esa mañana con el cuerpo pálido y malherido bajo suyo sintió el peor mal de su larga vida. Estaba helado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de contusiones, de marcas de sus manos y dientes, de sangre… Salió del interior del cuerpo de su hermano con pánico, y vio el líquido carmesí mezclado con su esencia saliendo de su interior, la zona se veía severamente dañada y recordando la brutalidad con la que había hecho suyo a Loki podía justificar las múltiples heridas que lo cubrían. Sus gritos llegaron a su memoria uno tras otro y no pudo seguir en su presencia en la misma cama, esa que fue testigo de su crimen; se acurrucó en un rincón del cuarto y sollozó por absolutamente cada motivo que tenía para hacerlo y no se detuvo hasta que su víctima despertará y lo hiciera olvidar, dejando que el tiempo siguiera su curso y sus caminos se distanciaran cada vez más.

Un rayo especialmente fuerte iluminó el cielo, dejándole ver por unos instantes con mayor claridad una leve expresión de temor en el rostro de su hermano, mientras su… amante, mientras este se acomodaba entre sus piernas… Por celos giró su mirada, sopesando si valía la pena quedarse a observar como otro tenía lo que él deseó por siglos y que el hechizo lo hizo olvidar o aferrarse a lo único que podría poseer de Loki: su imagen desnuda en una cama ajena. Decidiendo que era parte de su castigo, volvió a fijar sus zafiros en la habitación, sin poder evitar pensar – _"¿Habrás puesto esa misma expresión de pánico cada vez que te has entregado a otro? ¿Mi cruel recuerdo en tu piel te ha impedido disfrutar plenamente de esto después de tantos años? ¿Y cuantos han sido? ¿Con cuántos has intentado borrar mi pecado?"_ – tiempo después, viéndolos consumar el acto y cambiando de posición, notó que del rostro sonrojado de Loki no sólo emanaba sudor, una vez quitada la bufanda vislumbró claramente que sus ojos estaban hinchados y que lloraba… Aun ahora sufría por sus actos, y él egoístamente, no podía apartar su mirada de su cuerpo, del movimiento de sus manos, de su boca, de imaginarse a sí mismo y no a ese imbécil siendo quien intentaba curar sus heridas, pues era el único que podía hacerlo…

El orgasmo llegó para los dos… ¿O debía decir los tres? Podía sentir su esencia pegada a sus pantalones y es que ¿Cuántos años había fantaseado con la cara de Loki en el momento del clímax? Verlo al fin, aunque fuera en brazos de otro, fue demasiado para su cuerpo. Los distinguió cansados, recuperándose del acto y luego charlar, _–"Midgardiano estúpido, yo no perdería el tiempo con palabras, lo tomaría una y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo se desmayara de tanto placer"_ – entonces recordó que no era él quien envolvía en sus brazos al hechicero, y agradeció la menor capacidad física de los humanos, pues entre menos tuviera de Loki, su Loki, menos tardaría en borrar su recuerdo.

Terminado el espectáculo, Thor abandonó el escenario, dejando a sus únicos protagonistas descansar de su acto, mientras él, camino a casa, pensaba en la mejor forma de abordar a su hermano y al fin después de tantos años abrir el camino hacia la paz… y la conquista.

–Yo soy Thor Odinson, Dios del trueno, el rayo y la tempestad y juro por el nombre de mi padre Odin, de mi abuelo Bor y de su padre Buri, que no descansaré hasta compensar todo el mal que te he hecho, hasta ganarme tu perdón. No me voy a rendir frente a un mísero midgardiano Loki, os juro, que tu corazón, tu cuerpo y tu alma serán sólo míos… y yo sólo seré tuyo.

Mientras, el sol iniciaba su ascenso en el horizonte, con una luz fría que guio los pasos del tronador a su destino, con finales felices en su mente y al hechicero de vuelta a la realidad. El alba llegó demasiado pronto para Loki, su ensueño no duró más de unos pocos segundos que le permitieron recordar porque se encontraba desnudo y rodeado por unos brazos ajenos. Su primer impulso fue zafarse y cortar el cuello de quien fuera que tenía al lado, pero los recuerdos de la noche recién acabada le inundaron uno tras otro y lo dejaron inerte contra las sabanas y el pecho cálido. No había despertado con alguien a su lado hace tanto… Una oleada de orgullo le decía que debería sentirse avergonzado por su comportamiento ergi y esconder toda evidencia de los sucesos ocurridos. Luego recordó que era inútil, que sin importar que hiciera siempre se le encontraría algún crimen del cual ser condenado, y si iba a ser juzgado, pues al menos que valiera la pena el castigo. Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el pelo castaño de su amante, en el fondo, sentía un enorme agradecimiento por esta criatura, como una vez sintió por Meyla, y se juró a sí mismo en silencio que haría todo lo posible para compensar todo lo que le había entregado y enseñado sobre sí anoche. Soltándose de sus brazos, deslizó su cuerpo desnudo con gracia fuera del colchón y miró los signos evidentes de su pasión en el espejo; Las marcas eran mucho más finas y delicadas de las de aquella noche con Thor, los moretones eran apenas perceptibles, las mordidas meras marcas rojizas y su piel no tenía signo de la más mínima gota de sangre más que la de la muñeca que ayudó por instantes a opacar sus gritos de placer… no de dolor. Leves calambres era todo lo que podía sentir por la evidente e intensa actividad física.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver el reflejo de otros ojos tras de sí; el moreno, vestido sólo con su pantalones lo miraba de pie a pocos centímetros de distancia. Era evidente que necesitaban hablar de muchas cosas, sin embargo en estos momentos, sin saber porque, sus labios comenzaron a contar una historia antigua, de unos ojos más azules mirándole por el espejo, de otro amanecer entre sabanas, pero mucho menos acogedor.

–Hace siglos, pocos días después que Thor cayera bajo el hechizo de amnesia, le confesé la verdad envuelta entre mentiras… – su mano derecha tocó su propio reflejo, por unos instantes creyó ver al pequeño adolescente malherido de aquel entonces y tras de sí la mirada azul de la tormenta a punto de estallar.

–¿Por qué? Habías hecho tanto para que tu hermano no supiera, no lo entiendo – sabía que no era el tema que debían tratar ahora, pero era un comienzo, y él quería escuchar. Loki dio la espalda al espejo y mirándolo a los ojos le respondió sin palabras.

" _Porque necesitaba consuelo… y siempre fue el único que estuvo dispuesto a dármelo"._

 **~*~** **III** **~*~**

Disponía de muy poco tiempo y energía para poner todo en su lugar, Thor yacía inconsciente y desnudo entre sus brazos; debía vestirlos a ambos y trasladar a su hermano a un lugar donde pensara que se había quedado dormido por su borrachera, tenía que desaparecer las sábanas y restos de sangre del colchón… borrar el dolor de su alma, limpiar su cuerpo y sanar sus heridas, olvidar quien lo había destrozado de toda manera imaginable…. –Es imposible– Sus puños se cerraron con rabia hasta que sus uñas se enterraron en sus palmas – Te engañé cuando dije que podía entenderte… Mentí como siempre… porque es el único escudo que tengo… ¡Aparte de ti!– su mano izquierda apretó con fuerza el cuello áspero, casi hasta el punto de la asfixia – ¡Eras mi hermano mayor! ¡Se supone que debías protegerme! – su otro brazo se estrelló una y otra vez contra el rostro durmiente de Thor hasta el punto de quebrarle la nariz –Se suponía que me amabas… que lo harías siempre ¡Siempre! ¡ASI ES COMO ME AMAS THOR! ¡COMO A UNA MAS ENTRE TODAS LAS PUTAS QUE JODES CADA NOCHE! ¡TAN POCO HE LLEGADO A SER PARA TI! ¡SABIA QUE TE HABIA PERDIDO CUANDO TUS AMIGOS SE VOLVIERON MAS IMPORTANTES QUE YO! ¡ACEPTE QUE JAMAS ME AMARIAS TANTO COMO A SIF PERO PENSE… PENSE QUE AL MENOS SIEMPRE ME AMARIAS COMO TU HERMANO! YO… – Loki se encontraba sentado sobre el regazo del rubio, aun ambos estaban desnudos, su puño se encontraba detenido en el aire bañado con la sangre mezclada de su víctima y victimario pues sus dedos estaban tan hinchados como la cara del dios del trueno; su rostro era bañado por las gotas saladas que caían sobre los pectorales ajenos –No sé si lograré perdonarte Thor… Lo siento – su músculos cedieron hasta dejarlo desahogar su llanto recostado sobre el otro – Pero no puedo…

Para cuando Thor Despertó, su cara dolía como el infierno y su cabeza daba vueltas. Se encontraba en uno de los bosques más cercanos al palacio, su ropa estaba muy desarreglada y por lo que podía notar era más de medio día –Genial, padre me reprenderá otra vez por no acudir a la reunión del consejo… pues ni modo, si no hay nada que hacer, que al menos el castigo valga la pena – acomodándose la ropa lo mejor posible y con paso tambaleante se dirigió a la noble búsqueda de un bar abierto a medio día con suficiente aguamiel y mozas que atendieran su jaqueca.

Dos días después el escenario era muy similar: el dios del trueno se encontraba bebiendo y celebrando junto a un par de soldados hasta que los tres guerreros entraron al bar y lo invitaron a su mesa. El primer barril de aguamiel fue vaciado casi tan rápidamente como el segundo y las risas invadieron el lugar mientras Fandral hacía gala de sus anécdotas lascivas en los nueve mundos.

–Y hablando de Ergi ¿Cómo te fue con Loki? ¿Lograste sonsacarle si son verdad los rumores?

–¿De qué hablas? – su corazón se apretó un poco, supuso que era el alcohol, por lo que dejó a un lado su bebida.

–La última vez que nos vimos, dijiste que tenías una conversación muy importante que tener con nuestro querido hechicero, todos sabíamos que era para al fin confirmar que a todas luces él es… bueno… tú sabes.

–Lo que Fandral quiere decir – interrumpió Volstagg – es que la otra noche tenías toda la intención de que tu hermano confesara por su propia boca que ha realizado todas las proezas sexuales que se comentan entre la guardia.

–Pero antes de irte cogiste a una preciosidad con las tetas más grandes que hayan pasado por mis ojos en mucho tiempo, las nornas saben que lloré su muerte como si hubiera sido mi propia amante.

–La moza ¿Murió? – era demasiada información, no recordaba Haber hablado con Loki, ni a la mujer, ni nada hasta que fue a ver a Loki antes de encontrarse con sus amigos y decirle que se vieran en la cabaña para…

–Fue un terrible accidente, nada que ver contigo amigo mío, aunque nadie duda que podrías llevar a la muerte a una doncella poco experimentada si te lo propones –guiñó el ojo entre sonrisas mientras bebía a su salud antes de proseguir – Al parecer se quedó dormida mientras tomaba un baño en su tina, falleció ahogada el día de ayer; Que las valkirias habrán sus brazos para recibirla en valhalla pues feliz daría mi vida en batalla para ser acogido en su busto el resto de la eternidad.

–¿Alguien ha sabido de mi hermano desde esa noche? – Nornas le había dicho a Loki que lo esperará en la cabaña, lo amenazó, quizás su hermano aún estaba allí esperándole.

–Ni tu ni nadie, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, pero no te preocupes ya sabes cómo es nuestro pequeño hechicero ¡¿Eh, Thor a dónde vas?!

Pero el rubio no escuchó la pregunta; a toda la velocidad con que sus pies le permitieron correr se adentró en el bosque hasta la cabaña, sus amigos dijeron que su hermano no se había aparecido por el palacio, por lo que era imposible (a su parecer) que entrara en su cuarto sin ser visto. Mientras se acercaba a su destino su mente intentaba trabajosamente encontrar una excusa por dejar plantado a su hermano por nada menos que dos días… y luego tener la conversación sobre su… comportamiento. Su mente hubiera podido divagar a plenitud en este tema si no es por el shock que le provocó el entrar en la pequeña choza y ver signos de pelea por la entrada –Loki… ¿estás aquí hermano? – Sus pasos se dirigieron cautelosos hacia la única otra habitación; quizás el ojiverde estaba tan enojado que había destrozado el living y en cualquier momento una silla se estrellaría justo en su frente –Lamento haberte dejado aquí esperando, prometo que seré tu esclavo jotun por una semana como en los viejos tiempos ¿Qué dices? –Entonces el dormitorio quedo a su vista, tal cual como estaba la mañana que él no podría recordar por muchos años más – ¡POR ODIN QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ! – Sangre… el carmesí teñía aquella cama y los signos de forcejeo indicaban claramente que había sucedido en esa habitación. Era un lugar apartado y pocas veces visitado, de seguro alguien había utilizado su lejanía para llevar a cabo un acto de violación, la reclamación del honor o el sometimiento de un ergi… Loki –¡HERMANO! CONTESTAME ¿ESTAS AQUÍ? ESTAS… – sus pies tropezaron, entonces pudo ver en el piso parte de la ropa verde y negra de su hermano destrozada en el suelo.

Se alejó de allí tan rápido como pudo, no sin antes prenderle fuego y borrar todo rastro de aquel acto criminal mientras en su mente sólo podía pensar en encontrar a su pequeño hermano. Tarea que fue infructífera, el sol ya se ocultaba cuando pasó el cuarto de los tesoros de Asgard por tercera vez sin resultado; Sus manos se posaron sobre Mjolnir, aquel martillo que estaba destinado para ser su arma cuando demostrara ser digno, con los años había logrado levantarlo solo medio metro de su lugar pero era un gran avance a su parecer, era signo de que tarde o temprano él se convertiría en el guerrero que Asgard necesitaba – _"Un protector, tal vez, siempre te he visto en ese papel hermano, no hay lugar más seguro en el que pueda estar que bajo el resguardo de tus brazos… pero un rey, debe saber más sobre tinta firmando acuerdos que sangre bañando sus manos"_ – Loki… su pequeño hermano había dicho esas palabras una vez… Si sus sospechas eran ciertas había fracasado totalmente como guerrero, protector y hermano mayor, si no fue capaz de resguardar a quien más apreciaba y ese era su mejor talento, entonces ¿Que se podía esperar de él siendo rey? Sus preguntas no vagaron mucho tiempo en su mente, cuando por inercia intento levantar a Mjolnir de su lugar y no se movió ni medio milímetro. Incrédulo, intento nuevamente utilizando toda su fuerza, los truenos sacudieron el cielo y la tormenta ennegreció la noche… y el martillo siguió firme sobre su pedestal. Aterrado, se dispuso aún con más ahínco a buscar a Loki, pues lo acontecido sólo podía confirmar sus sospechas… alguien había dañado profundamente a su hermano y él falló terriblemente como hermano mayor en protegerlo, haciéndolo menos digno de Mjolnir. Ya era más de media noche cuando sus pies lo guiaron al cuarto de Loki, cansado tanto física como mentalmente, tomó un par de mantas de terciopelo verde y se acurrucó contra la alfombra al lado de la chimenea apagada; liberó un par de lágrimas antes que el sueño venciera su conciencia, pero en silencio, pues no había nada más indigno para un hombre que la debilidad.

Loki había pasado los últimos días refugiado en una cueva en las montañas, su magia aun no volvía por completo y no se atrevía a salir sin un escudo, además, su conciencia le reprochaba haber matado a la moza, nunca antes había asesinado a alguien inocente y sus gritos mientras la ahogaba en su tina resonaban contra su cabeza. _"Era la única forma… era el único testigo"_ se dijo a si mismo innumerables veces y con el tiempo comenzó a creerlo; mientras, había dedicado sus pocas fuerzas a montar un escenario creíble… Thor pensaría que otro fue el culpable de su pecado, iría y lo consolaría, quizás incluso en el mejor escenario, dedicaría toda su vida a compensarlo por su negligencia… quién sabe y volverían a estar tan juntos como antes… y el perdón fuera una opción real.

El alba se asomaba cuando decidió que a pesar que su seidr no estaba recuperado al cien por ciento necesitaba con urgencia una ducha y ropa más decente que el par de harapos que robó en su huida de la casa de la moza. Haciendo alago de sus dotes de sigilo se adentró en su habitación y se dispuso a ir al cuarto de baño cuando vio su reflexión en el gran espejo que poseía frente a su cama. Su reflejo jamás fue de su agrado a pesar que ostentaba ser egocéntrico y meticuloso en su apariencia, exactamente por eso: sentía que debía cubrir de la mejor forma las obvias diferencias que lo hacían tan distinto a un asgardiano corriente, más aun del símbolo de perfección que era su hermano; Sin embargo, el juicio del espejo fue mucho más cruel en esta ocasión, el rostro que le miraba de vuelta tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus parpados, su cara estaba cubierta de hematomas que ostentaban distintos tonos de verde y morado, rasmillones que se detenían donde la ropa comenzaba… Como si hubiera estado poseído, el ojiverde se deshizo de todas sus prendas con celeridad, no eran demasiadas y pronto se vio desnudo en el espejo. Bastaba conocer los reales hechos acontecidos hace poco para suponer la apariencia que ostentaba el cuerpo del mago en estos momentos; pero no era así, pues no habían sido cometidos por alguien cualquiera, su victimario había sido nada menos que probablemente el ser más poderoso de los nueve reinos y su furia, poderío y crueldad estaban perfectamente dibujados en su piel. Perdió la cuenta de las heridas, golpes, cortes y arañazos, la sangre seca y el dolor, ahora mucho más tangibles al conocer su origen. Loki había sido desgarrado esa noche… y no sólo su cuerpo. Una única lágrima cayó justo antes de que viera reflejado en el espejo haciendo lo mismo a un par de zafiros con la furia de la tormenta encerrada en ellos, sólo a metros tras de sí.

–Hermano…

–Quien… dime quien se atrevió a deshonrarte…

El hechicero se cubrió rápidamente con una ilusión que lo hacía ver perfectamente vestido y sin ningún signo de daño; No esperaba que Thor estuviera en su cuarto, aun no estaba listo para mirarlo, para que lo viera en este estado. Su plan era dejar pasar los días y que una vez recuperado confesara haber sido forzado por algún guardia de poca monta al cual había matado tiempo después, su hermano en su culpabilidad intentaría compensarlo y así su lazo pulverizado fuera forjado una vez más… Pero ahora era demasiado pronto, no tenía escusa, no había ningún guardia muerto, no tenía magia suficiente ni su mente estaba tan despierta para escapar de la situación y sobretodo, Thor lo había visto desnudo en su peor aspecto en siglos y sabía que esa imagen se quedaría grabada en su mente, jamás lo vería como un igual, sólo sería una víctima, un ser débil, un ergi sin honor, si es que consideraban que uno podía tenerlo.

–Lamento que vieras eso, sólo estaba ensayando un truco y… –sabía que no resultaría, pero la mentira brotó natural de todos modos.

– Loki… No más ilusiones.

Se miraron frente a frente por un momento que pareció eterno para el rubio e insuficiente para el pelinegro; derrotado, este bajó la vista y temblando mientras apretaba los puños para darse valor deshizo el hechizo para quedar desnudo ante él.

–Ahora puedes verme, hermano….

Furia era una palabra que no podía encerrar la ira que sentía… Su hermano pequeño… su Loki estaba frente a él con los signos de no sólo haber sido abusado, sino también con una crueldad por la que su propia piel se erizaba, y aun así, a pesar del horror que había vivido él aún… –Como puedes llamarme hermano… no soy digno de serlo ¡Mira lo que te ha pasado por mi negligencia! ¡Si no te hubiera dejado sólo esperándome en la cabaña tú no…! – No pudo continuar, cerró la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó con todas su fuerzas; Un minuto después un par de brazos temblorosos le correspondieron y una de sus manos viajo a acariciar el cabello azabache, consolándolo.

–Te esperé hasta el día siguiente… me marchaba ya cuando todo esto ocurrió, no pude ver su rostro cuando me atacó… y luego, luego…– una mano se posó en su hombro animándole a continuar – no tuve cara para verte después de ello… a nadie en realidad… – las palabras brotaron de a poco, no tan fluidas como le hubiera gustado, pero era una mentira creíble al fin y al cavo y era justo lo que necesitaba –No esperaba que estuvieras aquí… Si me disculpas, de verdad necesito una ducha.

–Te ayudaré… – los ojos color cielo lo miraron esperanzado – es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… y aunque no sea gran consuelo, quiero que sepas que quemé la cabaña, nadie sabrá jamás lo que sucedió. –Loki asintió ante las palabras y aceptó su ofrecimiento.

El tiempo en la tina de baño transcurrió con lentitud, muchas preguntas rondaban la mente de Thor pero no era el momento para formularlas, lo que le resultó cada vez más difícil al ir limpiando cada nueva herida que quedaba expuesta a sus ojos _–"Lo Mataré… descuartizaré cada extremidad que tenga en tantas partes que nadie sabrá a que miembro pertenece cada una, lo dejaré vivir hasta que el dolor lo vuelva loco y sólo ahí cuando suplique por la muerte, dejaré que sea Loki quien decida si merece su piedad"_ –eso era lo único que podía consolar a Thor al ver a su hermano pequeño con la vista fija en la nada, los ojos muertos, la boca sin la sonrisa pícara, los gemidos de dolor que intentaba ocultar cada vez que pasaba limpiando una herida… Casi se largó a llorar cuando vio que cojeaba camino al baño y decidió llevarlo en brazos, al igual que ahora, que la ducha estaba terminada y envuelto en una toalla lo recostó contra la cama sin pasar por alto la mirada de pánico que puso el ojiverde ante el acto. Quería saber… necesitaba saber… si había sido su descuido lo que había llevado a que tal experiencia fuera vivida por el hechicero, lo mínimo era compartir su dolor y comprender a cabalidad el peso de su error.

–Sé que no soy digno de ello… pero por favor hermano, confía en mí, comparte tu dolor conmigo, permíteme brindarte el apoyo que necesites, déjame actuar como el hermano mayor que no fui ese día…

Los actos fueron contados casi tal cual cómo sucedieron, sólo que el culpable oculto su rostro en todo momento, jamás existió la moza ni lo hizo olvidar lo acaecido al despertar; por lo demás, la verdad fue tan espantosa para Thor como era para Loki, muchas partes hicieron al dios del trueno golpear la pared con rabia y el pronóstico del clima indicaba que habría tormenta por mucho tiempo en el horizonte. Dicho los acontecimientos, ayudó a su hermano a ponerse una bata para dormir y, cubriéndolo con su capa escarlata como solía hacer cuando eran niños para espantar las pesadillas de Loki, lo dejo descansar, pero no sin que este antes de entregarse al velo de la noche le hiciera prometer que no le contaría a nadie de su deshonra. Aceptando, Thor se acomodó en un sillón cercano a la puerta doble y se dispuso a vigilar el sueño del hechicero a pesar de su negativa, hasta que escuchó el leve murmullo entre las sabanas…

–Ahora si soy lo que todo Asgard siempre me ha acusado ser… pero yo jamás… te lo juro hermano… nunca había hecho nada de lo que se habla, nunca había yacido con doncella o varón alguno hasta…

–¡Basta! Loki…– acercándose al enorme dosel, su mano derecha desordenó los cabellos negros y acomodó las mantas, arropándolo mejor – Es cierto que mi objetivo al citarte esa noche era para hablar justamente de esto… y lo siento… jamás debí dudar de ti sin escucharte primero, te soy sincero al decir que de verdad creí que tu cuerpo ya conocía el toque de otro hombre, mucho más el de las damas, y lamento profundamente que hayas vivido esta experiencia… sé que en estos momentos tu mente no puede concebir la idea de entregarle tu cuerpo a otra persona después de lo que has padecido… pero veraz que con el tiempo, todo quedará atrás y sabrás que la experiencia cuando es con cariño y confianza es realmente maravillosa; hace poco Sif y yo comenzamos una especie de relación y de verdad puedo decirte que no se compara a todas las mozas con las que he tenido intimidad, hay un nexo, un algo que lo hace especial a las demás usanzas… te prometo hermano, que haré todo lo posible para que conozcas tal dicha algún día… buenas noches.

Un beso en la frente del pelinegro cerró la conversación esa noche, pero este no puedo conciliar el sueño… sus ojos permanecieron abiertos ante la revelación de que Thor había hecho el amor con Sif, un acto que en el fondo siempre supuso sucedería… y no podía comprender porque lastimaba tanto.

Los días pasaron uno tras otro desde entonces, Thor hacia todo lo posible para distraer a Loki y devolverle la sonrisa y este en su interior, intentaba perdonar de corazón a quien sin saberlo se lo estaba pidiendo. Parecía que aquel lazo que daba por perdido volvía a formarse… pero las cosas nunca salían según sus planes; Thor acudía cada día a animar a su hermano, entrenaba vigorosamente y realizaba actos de heroísmo y valentía, pero Mjolnir sólo se elevaba a la mitad de la distancia que podía antes del suceso. Desesperado, el dios del trueno insistía, cada vez con mucho menos recato, que Loki le dijera algún detalle de su agresor. ¿Era rubio, castaño, moreno, pelirrojo? ¿Su contextura era muscular o más bien delgada? ¿Llevaba la ropa de aldeano o noble? – ¿O usaba armadura quizás? Si pudiste sentir el metal de su armadura quizás…

–¡Basta! ¡No lo recuerdo! ¿Entiendes? ¡NO LO QUIERO RECORDAR!

Exasperado, Loki abandonó la biblioteca y de un portazo se encerró en su cuarto; Estaba cansado de las preguntas de Thor, de su insistencia, no era capaz de comprender que lo único que quería era olvidar que fue él quien lo deshonró y creerse su propia mentira… Pero con el tronador preguntando una y otra vez sólo lograba ver su rostro en cada pesadilla que lo atormentaba, su cabello, su aroma, todo aquello que antaño adoraba evocaban esa noche y cuando creía que estaba comenzando a superarlo su hermano lo atacaba con una nueva oleada de preguntas. Estaba sentado en su escritorio intentando avanzar con sus estudios cuando el ojiazul invadió su cuarto.

– Loki escúchame, sé que si me ayudas podemos encontrarlo, si usas tu magia quizás podamos rastrearlo y…

– Suficiente… ya es suficiente Thor… lárgate de mi habitación AHORA – ni siquiera se tomó la molestia y en darse la vuelta, siguió con sus anotaciones sin prestarle más atención.

–Hermano, necesitamos encontrarlo… tu honor seguirá mancillado hasta que le pagues con la misma moneda o lo mates, y hasta entonces, yo no seré digno de… – y con esas palabras Thor al fin calló, pues aunque su don jamás había sido el lenguaje, sabía que lo que había alcanzado a decir no debía ser sentenciado.

–Así que es eso… – Loki dejó caer su pluma y se paró del escritorio apoyando ambas manos en él, aun sin darse la vuelta, una risa casi maniaca invadió el aire – nunca te importó lo que me había sucedido… claro, como pude ser tan iluso – su risa se apagó, y la desesperanza invadió su alma nuevamente, pues había construido un castillo de arena y la tormenta lo había hecho añicos. Sus uñas tallaron con furia la madera y finalmente lo enfrentó – ¡Sólo te importaba recuperar mi honor para no tener que avergonzarte de mi presencia! ¡Te doy asco! ¿No es así? ¡Anda, ve y cuéntale a tus amigos que tenían razón! ¡Que el Ergi de tu hermano no sólo disfruta de la lectura y la magia como las damas, sino también ser montado como una!

–Suficiente, Loki sólo… – El tronador se acomodó el pelo nervioso, su hermano estaba fuera de sí, era una fiera asustada a punto de atacar – quiero ayudarte, que el maldito pague por lo que hizo y hasta entonces, sé que no seré capaz de empuñar a Mjolnir…

–¿ES ESO? – Sin importarle la diferencia de fuerzas, el mago lo agarró por el pecho y le confrontó – ¿EL ESTUPIDO MARTILLO ES TODO LO QUE TE IMPORTA? ¡No mi dolor, ni el honor del que hablas, no te importa nada de mí en absoluto! ¡PUES QUE SE JODAN TU Y MJOLNIR! ¡PUES JAMAS TE DIRE…!

Los eventos acaecieron rápido, uno tras otro sin que ninguno tuviera control de sus actos. Loki calló cuando su hermano se soltó de su agarré y a su vez lo empujó contra la muralla sin medir su fuerza y le gritó–¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR JAMAS QUE NO…! – Entonces la mirada de pavor que cruzo los ojos esmeralda detuvo sus palabras instantes antes de escuchar el sonido de agua goteando al piso; Loki se había orinado de terror entre sus manos, que lo soltaron casi de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que la culpa lo invadía nuevamente – Lo siento… Lo lamento mucho yo… – El hechicero se había acurrucado contra la muralla, agachado y ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas, temblando de pánico. Intento acercarse, pero tal acción sólo logró asustarlo más; _"Te hice revivir tu pesar, Nornas, cuanto debiste pasar para que actúes así frente a la fuerza de otro, el dolor que llevas es mucho más grande del que puedo vislumbrar si hasta tu cuerpo te traiciona de esa manera"_. – Déjame ayudarte hermano…

–Largo… – su voz temblaba, pero no por ello había menos fuerza y veneno en ella.

–¡No! Mucho menos ahora que estas… – el cuarto completo estaba cubierto de viento y los objetos rodeados de un aura verde lo atacaron uno tras otro hasta hacerle sangrar.

–¡LARGO! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ ANTES QUE TE MATE! –Contra toda esperanza de Thor, los ojos esmeralda reflejaban que no estaba mintiendo y que su vida realmente corría peligro –¡Y SI ALGUNA VEZ… SI POR UN MOMENTO ME CONSIDERASTE TU HERMANO, ENTONCES OLVIDA TODO LO QUE PASO Y NO VUELVAS A HABLARME DE ELLO!

–Pero…

–¡LARGOO!

 **~*~** **III** **~*~**

–La distancia sólo creció entre nosotros desde esa discusión, mi hermano se refugió en el alcohol, las mujerzuelas y la guerra; yo me alejé lo más posible para no verle seguir adelante mientras yo no podía…

–Tal vez no todo este perdido Loki – el castaño puso su mano en el hombro como gesto de consuelo, tal cual había hecho Thor hace siglos – el verdadero motivo por el que quería encontrarte es porque Hydra ha creado su propio clon del cetro de poder que usaste en tu invasión a Midgard; mi intención es usarlo en su contra y hacerles confesar todos aquellos secretos que hacen que sin importar cuantos mate aparezcan dos más, sacar a la luz a todos sus miembros y finalmente completar mi venganza. Pero para ello necesito tu ayuda, tú conoces su poder mejor que nadie y mi conocimiento en magia es muy limitado, sin mencionar que el lugar es una fortaleza impenetrable, me vendrían muy bien los dotes de un hechicero guerrero y hábil estratega.

–Y supuestamente ¿Yo iba a aceptar porque….?

–Antes de… bueno – hizo un gesto señalando la cama y ambos de sus cuerpos casi desnudos– esto… pensé que quizás querrías quedarte con él una vez me ayudaras, confieso que el riesgo de que me traicioneras era muy elevado pero eras mi única carta y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por esa pequeña posibilidad de éxito… después de todo – una sonrisa triste se le escapó en un susurro – no es que tenga ya mucho que perder. Sin embargo ahora que nos compartimos esto, nuestros más grandes dolores, creó quizás podrías usar el cetro para algo mejor, hacer que Thor olvide a Jane y hacerla que salté por un puente o vengarte de Thor obligándolo a pelear con un vestido rosa y coletas o…

Loki rio, su abdomen se contrajo una y otra vez en carcajadas como no lo había hecho desde que era niño, la idea de Thor en tal estado frente a sus aliados era de por sí hilarante, y la idea de Foster muerta y fuera para siempre de la vida de Thor no era menos tentadora… verla morir por las propias manos del tronador, tal cual había matado su inocencia. Sin embargo, otra idea fue la que finalmente invadió sus pensamientos… y bien valdría la pena colaborar con Barnes.

– Tus intenciones son nobles, pero me temo que a diferencia de ti, mi historia no tiene eso que ustedes los midgardianos llaman un "Final Feliz" – Hizo aparecer un par de toallas limpias y cuando estaba punto de salir del cuarto hacia el baño el castaño preguntó por qué – En el mejor de los escenarios, uno donde Thor me amará y me quisiera a su lado, aún así no podríamos estar juntos. Thor necesita una reina, no otro rey, alguien que pueda darle herederos y le permita cumplir con su deber para con Asgard…

– Pero eres un mago, fácilmente podrías transformarte en mujer.

– Sí, como también podría ser una serpiente, un caballo o una mosca, pero que cambie mi apariencia no significa que pueda dejar de ser un kottrinn Blaudi inn. Y no soy lo suficientemente noble para aceptar que tenga hijos con otra o tan poca dignidad de ser ante la corte nada más que su concubina.

–¿Un qué?

– kottrinn Blaudi inn… significa que soy estéril… jamás podré fecundar a una mujer, ni criar en mí un niño.


	5. Kottrinn Blaudi Inn

**Kottrinn Blaudi Inn**

(Infértil)

Luego de que ambos se dieran una ducha y cambiaran de ropas, Bucky preparó un desayuno sencillo de tostadas y queso fundido, acompañado de café con leche. Ya más relajados y confiando en el otro, Loki le relató los hechos que lo llevaron a no poder dejar descendencia. El castaño apretó el hombro del que de ahora en adelante consideraba su amigo, dándole en silencio su apoyo y comprensión; El ojiverde agradeció el gesto y cambiaron de tema para planificar su infiltración en Hydra y apoderarse del cetro que pondría fin a la venganza de Barnes y al objetivo secreto del hechicero. Sin más demora, abandonaron el departamento y marcharon a su misión.

Mientras tanto en la Torre de los vengadores, Thor se mantenía sentado en su cama, sin nada cubriendo su piel, con la mirada perdida en una esquina. Jane dormía desnuda a su lado luego que la hiciera suya tres veces en horas de la madrugada al llegar… Sabía que hacerle esto era completamente injusto, más si cada caricia que le entregó fue pensando en nada menos que su hermano menor, aquel al que vio entregarse a otro y a la vez sufrir por sus faltas. No podía continuar así… hablaría con Jane más tarde y terminaría con esta relación, otra de tantas, que le había servido para escapar de su incestuoso deseo por Loki. Ahora que lo recordaba, la primera relación que tuvo con una mujer ya estaba pintada con el pecado incluso antes de que supiera sus sentimientos por el hechicero…

Y así, su mente comenzó a divagar sin saberlo, en los mismos recuerdos que en este preciso instante su protagonista compartía desayunando con el soldado del invierno.

 **~*~ IV** **~*~**

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mi hermano no está interesado en ti Amora?

–No importa lo que pienses Loki, ya verás cómo tu querido hermano caerá rendido a mis hermosos pies.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban actualmente infiltrados en la habitación de Thor, Amora era la mejor amiga de Loki o algo así, además de su madre era la única con quien podía hablar y practicar su magia, pero para su desgracia ella, como cada dama de Asgard, estaba completamente enamorada del bruto de su hermano. Había pasado meses intentando convencerlo de que la dejara conocer las cámaras de Thor y hoy finalmente, bajo la excusa de enseñarle un hechizo que sólo ella conocía, accedió. La rubia giraba a lo largo y ancho de la enorme cama de pieles y la abrazaba intentando impregnarse con el olor del guerrero.

–Es tal como lo soñé… ¡Todo huele como él!

–Sí, de verdad entiendo que encuentres emocionante revolcarte en el sudor de Thor acumulado quien sabe por cuantas semanas y sabrán las Nornas que otras porquerías –el ojiverde se acercó sin ocultar su desdén y deteniendo los hombros de su amiga la miró a la cara – pero hicimos un trato así que muéstrame el hechizo.

Haciendo un puchero, la joven le indicó a Loki que se recostara contra la cama y ella se posicionó sobre las caderas delgadas del hechicero, luego cerrando un momento los ojos, su piel comenzó a brillar con un tono dorado hasta que sus labios rozaron los del hijo menor de Odin, fusionándose al principio en un verde claro para luego estar cubierta por un aura esmeralda. Con un gesto de muñeca la cama y toda la habitación adquirió el mismo brillo y conectando su mente con la del otro le explicó _"Como habrás visto son tres pasos para lograr este hechizo, eres un chico listo así que de seguro ya los haz descifrado, este truco te permitirá adquirir más que el olor la esencia de la persona a la que toques, así cuando crees clones de otras personas estos olerán y transmitirán la familiaridad a quien conozca al original"._ Un truco muy útil, pensó el pelinegro quien no escucho cuando su hermano entró a la alcoba.

–Pero que tenemos aquí – la sonrisa del ojiazul no podía ser escondida –no sabía que tenías novia hermano, pero creo que te has equivocado de cuarto, el tuyo esta adelante del mío ¿Es que no os podíais aguantar? – De un único movimiento y sin importarle su brusquedad, Loki arrojó a Amora de la cama y se incorporó rápidamente con las mejillas sonrosadas.

–Amora sólo me estaba mostrando un hechizo nuevo… por Surtur hermano, apenas y en unos días cumpliré trece ciclos asgardianos, mi ritual para pasar a la edad adulta aún no ha sido realizado y tú ya piensas que estoy haciendo tales cosas desagradables.

–Sólo te creeré porque la única forma en que pienses que es desagradable es porque no lo has probado – Thor lo abrazó atraiéndolo a su lado y susurrándole al oído – pero la edad es una mala escusa, yo ya había calentado la cama de dos damas antes de mi ceremonia, pero que padre no se entere ¿eh? Es un secreto entre tú y yo hermanito.

–Jamás entenderé que le ves a frotar tus partes nobles contra una mujer y sudar como gigantes de fuego, pero ese es tu problema– soltándose del abrazo, Loki se dirigió a la salida del cuarto – ahora si me disculpas, ya que ambos están tan interesados en los placeres carnales os dejaré desahogar sus instintos primitivos mientras yo perfecciono este nuevo hechizo – Alejándose ya por el pasillo Thor alcanzo a escuchar como su hermano le gritaba – y más te vale que mi regalo de cumpleaños sea digno de mi ceremonia de madurez o haré que huelas tan mal que ni un jotun quiera aparearse contigo.

Una carcajada salió de los labios del tronador al ver a su hermano desaparecer de su vista, pero fue interrumpida al ver las puertas cerrarse bruscamente y al girar sentir los labios de Amora besando con voracidad los suyos. Tuvo intención de detenerla en un principio, la verdad siempre pensó que la joven era perfecta para su hermano menor y no quería interferir, pero entonces sus sentidos fueron invadidos por el olor a nieve, a menta, a pergaminos y tinta, a Loki. La primera vez que tuvo una erección fue a los once, en medio de un entrenamiento en el cual derrotó a su hermano y lo tenía inmóvil contra el suelo; asustado, arrancó del lugar y se encerró en su habitación, muchos de sus amigos ya habían pasado por lo mismo así que sabía que debía hacer… intento pensar en niñas, en caderas prominentes, en bustos generosos, pero por más que lo intento lo único que venía a su mente eran pieles blancas, cabellos negros, ojos verdes. Con el pasar del tiempo las pieles, los ojos y el cabello no eran cualquiera, eran Loki y sólo Loki lo que le excitaba y estaba asustado… porque amaba a su hermano con todo su ser pero desearlo estaba prohibido y no sólo eso, cumplir su deseo significaba quitarle el honor a su hermano. Vivió con tales miedos por casi dos años, su ceremonia de madurez estaba a seis meses de realizarse pero no pudo aguantar más, necesitaba apagar sus deseos incestuosos en la piel de alguien más y probar que podía complacerse sin necesidad de tocar a su hermano. Así fue como perdió su castidad con una moza del palacio, su piel era pálida y sus cabellos negros, pero sus ojos eran grises… no tuvo éxito. Desesperado lo intento de nuevo con una rubia de grandes pechos y caderas generosas, pero Loki era lo único que aparecía en su mente al momento del orgasmo. Con el tiempo, aprendió a vivir con ello, sus amantes eran todas semejantes a su hermano, y trató de conformarse con ello. Pero ahora entre sus brazos estaba Amora, cubierta con la esencia de su hermano, su calor, la familiaridad, si cerraba sus ojos e inhalaba profundamente en su cuello, podía realmente creer que era a Loki a quien besaba apasionadamente, y no importaba por qué ni las escusas, esto era lo más cerca que estaría de hacer el amor con su hermano y no lo dejaría pasar.

El acto se repitió un par de veces más, pero jamás fue tan pasional ni desenfrenado como esa primera vez, pues la rubia ya no transmitía la esencia de su hermano. Sin embargo Amora parecía perdidamente enamorada de él y se sentía un bastardo por usarla para su sed incestuosa, por lo que correspondió falsamente sus sentimientos por casi cuatro años… hasta que Sif acepto ser su amante. Su amiga era una guerrera y no estaba interesada en el amor en absoluto, y tras una broma de Loki que término dejándola con el cabello tan negro como el del hechicero la idea de saciar sus bajos instintos en mutuo acuerdo y sin herir sentimientos le trajo paz. Terminar con la hechicera fue una tragedia completa, su habitación ardió en llamas, Sif y ella terminaron con los curanderos tras pelearse como fieras y las amenazas de la encantadora como ahora se le conocía retumbaron por todo el palacio – ¡PAGARAS THOR! ¡JURO QUE EL DOLOR QUE SENTIRAS SERÁ TAN GRANDE QUE EL MIO NO SERÁ NADA AL COMPARARLOS!

– ¿Se supone que esto es lo que traen las relaciones románticas hermano?– Loki apareció en medio del lugar y con un solo movimientos las llamas acudieron a su mano y se extinguieron, luego susurró unas cuantas palabras en quien sabe que lenguaje y las llamas volaron al lugar que antiguamente consumían para ahora reconstruir todo a su paso, en sólo tres minutos su habitación estaba como nueva y el ojiverde le indicaba que se sentara a su lado en el colchón – pues déjame decirte que no sé qué le ven, a mi parecer sólo atraen problemas y dolores de cabeza, y en tu caso Thor – Loki comenzó a sanar ciertas heridas y quemaduras en su torso y cuello – unas cuantas cicatrices poco honrosas de ser narradas en tu vejes, es una suerte que siempre este a tu lado para curarte y cubrir tu espalda, porque padre preguntará por que fue este escándalo, y ya sabes a quien van a culpar ¿no es así?

–Lo siento… no sé porque padre me tiene bajo tu responsabilidad, sé que siempre me meto en problemas y es a ti a quien llega el castigo, supongo que sabe que mi mejor freno es no desear tu mal.

–Pues inténtalo con más ganas, últimamente sólo me hablas cuando estas en problemas ¿Qué harás cuando no esté ahí para protegerte?

–Tú siempre estarás ahí Loki… siempre.

 **~*~ IV** **~*~**

Se encontraban a las afueras de la base que ocultaba el cetro, la nieve cubría por completo el lugar y sólo gracias a los años de experiencia militar de James pudieron encontrarla. Con un gesto de su muñeca el hechicero desactivo todas las alarmas y mirándose a los ojos con un gesto afirmativo ambos adoptaron caminos diferentes para infiltrarse en el recinto. Pronto, el silencio fue roto por los gritos y las balas, el suelo parecía temblar, como hormigas huyendo del fuego, miles de soldados brotaban de la nieve intentando salvar sus vidas sin éxito, tiñendo la nieve de carmesí aparentando ser la alfombra para los pasos de un rey. Y tal fue el uso que le dio el Dios del Engaño, pues su silueta podía verse a la distancia, con la armadura perfectamente pulcra y sin ningún cabello desarreglado, la sonrisa ancha adornando su pálido rostro y en sus manos el nuevo cetro que cumpliría con sus propios fines…

James tenía una apariencia totalmente opuesta, su mirada era feroz, su traje estaba completamente bañado por la sangre de sus enemigos y en su estampa podía reflejarse el honor que este acto le había logrado recuperar. En una mano sostenía los planos que le permitirían cumplir por completo su venganza y retirando su máscara le sonrió a Loki con gratitud. Pronto, el alboroto se haría público y los vengadores harían acto de presencia por lo que empezaron a correr ladera abajo hasta el lugar acordado donde sería su despedida.

–Jamás podré terminar de agradecer la ayuda que me has brindado, con esto creo que al fin conseguiré seguir con mi vida, olvidar todos esos años oscuros y quizás… quizás olvidar a Steve.

–No te hagas ilusiones… Bucky – Loki se sonrojó levemente, habían acordado que lo llamara por su apodo, pero para él era un gesto de suma familiaridad, solo en su infancia recordaba haber llamado a su hermano Thori, hasta que este se enojó pues sus amigos lo molestaban diciendo que parecía el nombre de un perro – Pero con el tiempo, la herida dolerá menos.

–¿Qué harás tú? No quiero sentirme responsable al ver la televisión de la destrucción del mundo.

–Mis tiempos de villanía terminaron hace mucho, me divertía ver la desesperación en el rostro de Thor, pero por los acontecimientos que ya conoces ha perdido la gracia. Mis asuntos debo decir son personales, pero os puedo asegurar que mi objetivo es el mismo que el tuyo – sus manos apretaron con fuerza el cetro y dándole la espalda comenzó a alejarse – Al fin después de siglos… recuperaré mi honor.

El soldado le vio alejarse cada vez más hasta el lugar donde realizaría un portal para desaparecer, en silencio se dedicó a recordar los sucesos que su nuevo amigo le había narrado en la mañana, de cómo la paternidad le había sido negada, de la forma en que había logrado hasta antes de la fallida coronación de Thor perdonarle. Susurrando unas últimas palabras a forma de despedida, ambos abandonaron el lugar.

–Siempre habrá un lugar en mi hogar para un compañero.

 **~*~ V** **~*~**

El tiempo siguió su curso y sin saberlo ninguno de sus protagonistas, Amora cumplió su promesa, pues esa trágica noche en la cabaña no fue sino consecuencia de una poción que ella vertió en la hidromiel de Thor pensando que el brutal acto sería realizado entre las piernas de Sif. Llena de orgullo por su plan y buscando mayores detalles le contó a Loki de su ardid que contra todas sus expectativas, lejos de causarle gracia hizo que su amigo se pusiera más pálido que el papel y sin ninguna excusa la dejo allí y no volvió a hablarle desde entonces. El hechicero en cambio, tenía en su mente un centenar se emociones que no lograba ordenar: El gran pecado de su hermano en realidad no fue su culpa, Thor era inocente… pero sus heridas, sus recuerdos, eran reales ¿Cómo podía perdonar sinceramente a su hermano si aún podía sentir el dolor en sus entrañas? Así que no lo hizo… en su interior conocía la inocencia de Thor, pero sus acciones posteriores, todas ellas, hablaban una verdad que él no quería asumir _"Thor se ha olvidado de mí, ya no siente ese amor sin freno que compartimos en la infancia, sus amigos, su reputación y la gloria me reemplazaron completamente… soy totalmente prescindible e incluso una carga, el hermano ergi del que debe resguardar la reputación familiar y que ensucia la propia, el secreto sucio que debe estar bajo la alfombra"_

Loki decidió entonces que debía avanzar, encontrar sino el perdón al menos la paz y dejó a su hermano alejarse a su voluntad, mientras el inició lo que serían años de viajes y estudio a lo largo de los nueve reinos. El conocimiento fue un gran bálsamo para sus heridas, su magia se fortaleció al igual que su intelecto, pero el hechicero era un adolescente y aunque quisiera negarlo su cuerpo estaba inundado por el deseo y la curiosidad; Se había negado a sí mismo los placeres carnales desde aquel día que ahora se veía tan lejano, pero él siempre fue una criatura curiosa y su piel ya no podía negar que deseaba ser educada tanto como su mente. Resuelto, escogió Midgard para complacer su lujuria, el reino que menor contacto tenía con los demás y cuyos habitantes vivían solo un suspiro de tiempo, perfecto para su propósito y que sus secretos murieran con ellos.

Su primera noche fue junto a una moza de taberna que al ver una mísera moneda de oro jugueteando entre sus dedos estuvo más que dispuesta a arrojarse en sus brazos sin esfuerzo alguno. Bebió más de lo prudente para evitar su nerviosismo y se dejó arrastrar hacia una de las habitaciones. Su amante fue feroz, sus manos expertas en complacer, las ropas fueron retiradas con perfecta meticulosidad y ambos cuerpo se enredaron en las sabanas. El pelinegro la recorrió despacio en un principio, sus dedos temblaban, pero su amante lo guio en el acto.

-Mi señor, espero no se ofenda, pero para mí vergüenza son años los que he ejercido este oficio y se leer las señales en el cuerpo ajeno ¿Es esta vuestra primera experiencia en la cama? – no supo si sentirse humillado o apenado, su instinto primario le pedía huir de allí, pagar por el silencio de la chica y olvidarse de todo el asunto, y como leyendo sus pensamientos la mujer acarició su rostro y le sonrió – tranquilo, para un principiante lo estás haciendo excepcional, pero para que lo disfrutes de verdad debes relajarte, no pienses ni racionalices nada, si quieres hacer algo hazlo, si quieres tocar, besar, morder o lo que se te venga en gana simplemente déjate llevar, me encargaré de complaceros lo mayor posible.

Así fue como en un bar cualquiera de Midgard, en las piernas de una prostituta, el príncipe de Asgard y segundo hijo de Odín vivió su primera experiencia sexual con una mujer. El acto en sí era agradable, no lo podía negar, pero no al nivel para enviciarse y hacerlo todos los días como su hermano y los demás asgardianos estaban tan acostumbrados a presumir, asumió que quizás con más experiencia le encontraría el gusto… Jamás sucedió. Había perdido la cuenta de las faldas entre las que había desatado su deseo y frustración, muchas le educaron en las formas de complacer a una mujer y para cuando había perdido completamente la fe se consideraba un experto… Entonces conoció a Meyla.

Meyla Sigrdottir era una partera que parecía padecer de su misma mala suerte. Su esposo falleció joven en batalla quedando viuda con apenas 3 meses de matrimonio, su trabajo fue heredado de su madre y está de su abuela, por tanto, contaba con el conocimiento suficiente para saber que la naturaleza le había negado la bendición de poder tener hijos. Loki la vio por primera vez al atender un parto al lado de la habitación donde se encontraba con su amante de turno y esta una vez terminado el acto le habló de Meyla y su destino. La segunda vez la halló rezándole a Odin para que interfiriera por ella y le diera un hijo; día tras día vio a la mujer rezarle a cada Dios existente en el panteón asgardiano sin que su clamor fuera escuchado.

El joven dios a pesar de su poca experiencia en un principio, siempre cuido el no dejar descendencia, sería un escándalo y una estupidez de su parte, pero al ver a esta mujer tan desesperada se preguntó por primera vez si el querría ser padre; Como segundo hijo su destino seguramente sería un matrimonio político, en el mejor de los casos con una vanir heredera al trono o una cortesana Asgardiana con familia de gran influencia política para ayudar al gobierno de su hermano, pero al ser el menor no estaba obligado a dejar descendencia y un naciente terror a compartir la vida, la cama y su ser con una persona que no amaba se apoderó de él ¿Y un hijo? Un niño como Thor o él en un matrimonio frio seguramente era una existencia triste. Cuando la mujer se quedó dormida sobre la yerba con los ojos secos de tanto llorar la tomó en sus brazos y la acomodó en su casa.

La mañana siguiente Loki se presentó ante ella como un viajero que la encontró desmayada y ella se mostró agradecida por su ayuda; Así pasaron años donde entre ambos surgió una amistad donde ambos se compartían sus pesares, noches enteras de solo conversar y otras donde la confianza mutua les permitió intimar sin que intervinieran sentimientos. Fue con ella que descubrió que más que el placer físico era el emocional lo que hacía del acto entrañable, que pensar y racionalizarlo todo no servía, que aunque sus dedos se movieran de forma perfecta si no había confianza, ninguno disfrutaría del acto. Había encontrado un equilibrio y aunque sabía que la joven moriría mucho antes que él, se permitió la fantasía de vivir esto sin pensar en el mañana.

Thor sabía de esta mujer, en su interior abrigaba muchos celos por ella pues los ojos de Loki reflejaban el mismo amor por ella que una vez le tuvo a él, en cambio, al mirar al tronador las orbes esmeraldas solo mostraban tristeza y decepción, odiaba verlos por ello y su única solución era alejarse lo más posible. Fue en esa época cuando ambos príncipes fueron convocados ante Odin.

–Mis hijos, os he llamado porque gran pesar hay en mi corazón ante la profecía que se me ha comunicado hoy– la curiosidad carcomía a los hermanos pero su padre continuó– Se ha anunciado que de la simiente de Loki descenderá aquel que será el culpable de mi muerte… o sería… es por ello que Loki será despojado del don de la vida de forma preventiva. Lo siento mi hijo…

-¿¡TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA PARA MI PADRE!? NINGUNA MUJER QUERRÁ JAMAS CASARSE CONMIGO–el joven hervía de ira, sus gritos podían escucharse más allá de la sala real – ¡ESTARÍAS EVITANDO CUALQUIER UTILIDAD QUE PUDIERA TENER PARA ESTA FAMILIA!

–Ninguna alianza se puede formar bajo estas condiciones es cierto, pero he decidido que seas el sumo consejero de Thor una vez que asuma el trono, serás su mano derecha y dedicaras todo de ti en hacer que este reino siga manteniendo su gloria.

– ¿Seré entonces la niñera de Thor toda la eternidad? ¿ESE ES EL CONSUELO QUE ME DAS? Cargaré con su incompetencia y la culpa de sus errores sin siquiera tener una vida propia ¿TAL DESTINO CRUEL PLANEAS PARA MI PADRE?

–Es eso o la muerte Loki, antes que tu padre soy el rey y debo velar por el futuro de mi reino.

Ningún argumento bastó para que Odín no llevara a cabo el acto, el tronador intento por todos los medios convencer a su madre, negarse a realizar tal acto pues como Dios de la fertilidad debía ser él quien tenía que coser los labios de su hermano y Odín a través de su poder se la arrebataría. Suplicó a su padre que tuviera compasión hasta que la garganta y la rabia lo sobrepasaron pero a pesar del dolor de ambos, en pocos minutos bajo amenaza de muerte, Thor se encontraba pasando la aguja por los labios finos, la sangre de su hermano goteaba por sus dedos mezclados con el sudor; Loki se mantuvo inmutable pues jamás dejaría que su padre lo viera con signos de debilidad y mucho menos llorar, pero en su interior el ojiverde sentía que su relación con su padre se había por fin quebrado completamente. Una vez hecho, fue encerrado por tres días hasta que los hilos drenaran completamente su don de la vida y se carbonizaran.

Durante esos tres días de sumo dolor y arrepentimiento Thor escuchó a lo lejos el clamor desesperado de una mujer pidiendo por su ayuda, la había escuchado cientos de veces pero nunca presto atención hasta ahora y para su sorpresa no era otra que Meyla Sigrdottir. Un hijo, esa mujer quería un hijo y su hermano no podría jamás tener ninguno… Una idea surgió en su interior y dispuesto a pagar con ello el mal que había causado en su hermano viajó a Midgard.

–Mujer, ante ti se encuentra Thor Odinson, Dios de la tormenta, del trueno, la tempestad y la fertilidad, me has llamado pidiendo un hijo y te lo concederé, pero ya que la simiente del joven que te visita cada semana se encuentra aún en tu vientre debe ser él el padre ¿Aceptas?

–¡Si mi señor! Estoy segura que él entenderá y no pretendo hacerle responsable de este niño.

–Me temo que no habrán explicaciones, si tienes un hijo será en contra de todos los deseos de Odín padre de todo, por lo que tú y él deben esconderse donde yo les indique, el único lugar en Midgard donde los ojos del vigilante Heimdall no pueden llegar. Como consuelo mujer solo puedo decirte que el padre hubiera amado entrañablemente a ese niño y que os aprecia profundamente.

Thor se acercó y colocó su mano izquierda en el vientre de la joven y con la derecha activo la magia de Mjolnir y fecundo con la semilla que su hermano dejará antenoche el útero de la midgardiana. Cuando la condena del hechicero terminó acudió a Meyla para compartir su dolor pero no la encontró, preguntó a cada persona del pueblo, incluso al mismo Heimdall por su paradero sin éxito.

Loki no volvió a ver a Meyla hasta veinte años después.

Ante él entre sus brazos se encontraba un joven de cabello y ojos negros, su ropa era la de un campesino, pero sus manos las de un arquero, su piel una vez pálida tenía un tono más tostado por los años de trabajo en el campo y la sonrisa que estaba estática en su cara era la misma suya. Este humilde joven llamado Fenrir por su madre, tal cual él mencionará alguna vez desear llamar a su primer hijo, había ocasionado el fin al culto de Odin entre los Midgardianos, cumpliendo de cierta forma con la profecía maldita de su padre, pero poco y nada le importaba ahora, no cuando sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho la mirada perdida del hijo que jamás pudo conocer hasta hoy y que para pesar de su corazón nunca conocería el rostro de su padre.

Fenrir había muerto ese día.

Thor había encontrado a su hermano dormido en los jardines, sosteniendo el que debía ser el milésimo libro relacionado a romper la magia que le impedía procrear. Había pasado mucho tiempo y el hechicero aun no contaba con una respuesta, los comentarios sobre su condición se habían esparcido rápido y para disgusto de Thor parecía que toda mujer en Asgard ignoraba la presencia del menor de los príncipes y los hombres se burlaban de su falta de hombría, pues no poder procrear era un símbolo de falta de virilidad y sumado a los rumores sobre Loki parecía que ya nadie podía sino asumir cosas sobre su hermano de las que no tenían derecho. Decidido a acabar con todo, le confesó a su hermano que tenía un hijo con Meyla, que guardo el secreto para protegerlo de la furia de Odin. El ojiverde sintió en su corazón por primera vez desde la noche en la cabaña que su hermano le amaba como antes y con tal gesto logró encontrar el perdón sincero.

Le pidió que lo llevara, quería conocer al joven, tenía tantas preguntas, su apariencia, la vida que había tenido ¿Se parecería a él? ¿Lo aceptaría? Si no lo hacía no importa, su vida era lo suficientemente larga para compensarle todos los años que no estuvieron juntos, le enseñaría su legado, le mostraría de quien era la sangre que llevaba en sus venas, haría que su hijo estuviera orgulloso de ser llamado Fenrir Lokison. Thor le comentó en el camino que Meyla lo había llamado así y el cariño infinito que una vez sintió por la midgardiana revivió en su alma y se sintió feliz por ella, porque pudo cumplir su sueño y le agradeció a su hermano también por ello, porque si debía tener un hijo le hacía enormemente feliz que fuera con alguien que realmente lo amo desde antes de su nacimiento.

Todas estas preguntas quedaron para siempre sin respuesta cuando vio a una mujer de Aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco años llorando sobre la pira funeraria de su único hijo. Primero miró a Thor quien se encontraba en estado de shock y eso bastó para confirmar sus sospechas, el joven fallecido era su hijo. Corrió con velocidad sobrehumana y le estrecho en sus brazos, vio sus rasgos, susurró a su oído todas las cosas que de ningún modo podría escuchar y cerró sus ojos para dejarlo ir al valhalla.

–Falleció en batalla… para él su padre fue un poderoso hechicero que bajo la mirada de Odín era ergi, tal cual me contaste una vez, jamás pensé que este mago no era sino Loki el dios del engaño…

–Menos para ti, tu siempre viste más allá de la fachada de la que me cubro… cuéntame vieja amiga, dime la vida que tuvo, todo lo que me perdí.

Charlaron por horas, Thor en un principio lo dejó a solas con la mujer, pero Loki le pidió que lo acompañara, la pena se mezcló entre risas y anécdotas, aliviando el corazón herido de ambos padres.

–Debes ya tener más hijos Loki, de seguro los amas tanto o más como haz querido al pequeño que conociste sólo en su funeral.

–No Meyla... Odín me maldijo, ya no puedo tener hijos…

–Tonterías, eso es imposible Loki... la magia de la vida es demasiado poderosa, ni Odín podría simplemente desaparecerla, puede mutarse o condicionarse, pero jamás borrarse por completo… debe haber un truco y sé que lo encontraras. Si te sirve de consuelo, tu sangre aún vive, Fenrir dejó muchos nietos que cuidar y ellos a su vez engendraran a otros. Tu sangre seguirá viva, aunque mezclada en estos insignificantes mortales y no con la de diosas, pero haré todo lo posible porque te adoren en su corazón como jamás lo haría ningún ser de los otros reinos.

Loki sonrió. Se despidió por última vez de su gran amiga pues sabía que sus caminos no volverían a cruzarse. Thor lo acompaño en la distancia a observar cómo se incendiaba la pira funeraria de Fenrir a través del río.

–Lo siento... de verdad lamento haber guardado el secreto hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. No esperó tu perdón por esto, pero quiero que sepas que el primer hijo varón que tenga llevará tu nombre.

–No hermano, no maldigas al futuro heredero al trono con un destino tan patético como el mío. Debes saber que no guardo hacia ti ningún rencor, que incluso viejas heridas se curaron al saber este acto de gentileza tuya, puedo ver en ti al hermano que solía amarme en la niñez y eso es pago suficiente – El rubio sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo para su hermano, pues los ojos verdes lo miraban exactamente con ese mismo cariño que creía perdido– pero si quieres hacerme un favor pues entonces retarda todo lo que puedas el nacimiento de tu primogénito, sabes que me lastima no ser padre y verte a ti teniendo lo que jamás tendré – _"otra cosa más"_ pensó– sería demasiado...

–Prometo que hasta que tú lo digas hermano, no contraeré matrimonio ni engendraré hijo alguno. Ahora descansa tu pesar en mis brazos, me encargaré de velar tu sueño como cuando te atormentaban las pesadillas sobre Jotunheim.

 **~*~ V** **~*~**

Jane comenzaba a despertar cuando su mente termino de divagar en los viejos recuerdos y los cabos sueltos se unieron en su cabeza. Loki había escuchado a Stark hablar sobre él y Jane casándose y teniendo hijos… Quizás aún lo amaba tal cual lo demostró al besarle y perdonarle la vida… Si era así esto debió destrozarlo tanto o más que a él al verlo en los brazos de ese mortal. Su hermano debía creer que amaba a Jane y que rompería su promesa. Tal pensamiento lo hizo incorporarse con rapidez; Debía encontrarlo, tenía que resolver al fin este mal entendido y cubrirlo del amor que merecía, que había guardado por milenios y derrochado en innumerables parejas hasta poder entregárselo a su dueño.

La alarma que convocaba a los vengadores comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo que James, ya en su departamento, dejaba caer su café al darse cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras de Loki. Tomando unas cuantas armas y poniéndose su uniforme, abandonó el lugar en busca del Príncipe del Trueno, pues Thor estaba en grave peligro y peor aún, la posibilidad de cumplir los sueños del hechicero también.

–No dejaré que cometas tal locura mi amigo, no permitiré que nadie atente contra tu felicidad… ni siquiera tú mismo.


	6. Revelations

Only a Dream Between Winter Frost

MagdalenaCS

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 6: Revelations

Summary:

Fuimos sólo un sueño entre las heladas de invierno… tú soñando con quien te rescate de la tormenta… y yo con ser amado por su dueño.

Todo se resume en esa frase James, tú eras el invierno y yo la helada, no hay calor en ninguno de nosotros que pueda cobijar al otro… pero no me arrepiento de al menos haberlo intentado.

Notes:

Quiero en primer lugar agradecer a todas aquellas personas que dejan Review en esta historia, sin ustedes todo este trabajo no valdría la pena, me gusta saber que piensan que les gustaría que pasara, sus teorías y sentimientos al leer.

Además también agradezco a todos aquello que están preocupados por mi salud. Me operé hace 3 semanas y espero mejoras pronto.

Este Capitulo va dedicado principalmente a Kami Haruna, quien con sus memes Thorki casi hizo que se me abrieran los puntos de risa xD

IMPORTANTE: este fic esta a punto de llegar a su fin... al menos para los débiles de corazón. He decido Nombrar a esta Saga "Only Something Between Weather and Love" que constará de dos partes: La primera es este fic "Only a Dream Between Winter Frost" a la que sólo faltan dos capítulos más y la que sería su secuela será llamada "Only a Nightmare Between Thunder Frost"

Recomiendo que aquellos que no disfruten de la angustia no lean la segunda parte y se queden con el azúcar de la primera. Para los valientes, les aseguro que en la segunda parte a pesar del sufrimiento habrá final feliz.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten del capitulo!

NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO EL FIC :P

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

 **Revelations**

El lugar parecía una escena surrealista, de la nieve parecían brotar pequeños ríos de sangre y los cuerpos esparcidos alrededor enmarcaban un macabro camino hacia la base enemiga totalmente destruida. Los vengadores buscaron sobrevivientes entre los cadáveres, pero ni un alma logró ser salvada ese día. Stark intentó encontrar algún registro de lo acontecido, pero todas las cámaras estaban destruidas y los computadores totalmente quemados. Steve no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico, en un lugar así hace mucho, Bucky había caído en manos de Hydra mientras todos creían que estaba muerto… sólo pensar en el dolor y la tortura que su mejor amigo debió pasar hacía que no pudiera dormir bien en las noches… aunque Tony tampoco se lo permitía; para ponerlo en palabras sencillas era un amante bastante… exigente. La plena vida sexual de su pareja no era un misterio para él, el playboy fácilmente se podría haber acostado con más amantes de los que pudiera llegar a contar y ese fue el primer problema que existió en su relación. Steve no tenía mucha, por no decir nada, experiencia en el tema y no estaba preparado para entregarse así como así a Tony, motivo por el cual a los pocos meses de relación Tony le había engañado con otro. Tal situación se repitió un par de veces más, su corazón realmente estaba cansado de ser humillado, las únicas excusas que siempre salían de la boca de su novio era que si él no podía darle lo que su cuerpo necesitaba debía obtenerlo con otros, pero que al único que amaba era al soldado. En un último intento por salvar su relación Steve se entregó en cuerpo y alma a su pareja, jurándole que esta era la última oportunidad que tendría.

Thor por su parte estaba realmente furioso, había partido inmediatamente al departamento del midgardiano, pero no había rastro de él ni de su hermano. Sus celos crecían a cada segundo y realmente preferiría estar buscando a Loki que perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar. Finalmente, Fury dio la orden para que volvieran a la base e inmediatamente comenzó la búsqueda. Recorrió varios países, Francia en especial, era el favorito de su hermano al igual que Noruega e Inglaterra; intentó sentir su esencia e incluso proclamó tormentas con el notorio origen de su creador por si era Loki quien quería acercarse, pero fue en vano. Derrotado, volvió a su habitación en la Torre y luego de una ducha salió desnudo a servirse una copa de Whisky, ya que acostumbraba a no usar ropa de cama y realmente necesitaba beber algo fuerte esta noche, antes de dormir. Tomó el primer vaso de un sólo trago y estaba sirviéndose el segundo cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Para ser un Dios, pensé que tendrías mejores reflejos, he estado aquí todo el día y no parecía que fueras a notarme aunque pasaran otras 24 horas.

-Eso es porque un ser tan insignificante como tú no merece la atención de un Dios...

-Sí, eso creía yo, pero sabes, tu hermano parecía realmente interesado en mi compañía anoche, si lo hubieras podido escuchar gemir estoy seguro…

La mano que sostenía el vaso se partió en pedazos y con la misma acorraló por el cuello contra la pared al insolente ser que se atrevía a dejar salir tales palabras que sólo incendiaban más su furia contra él.

-Si vuelvo a escuchar otra palabra más sobre la dignidad de mi hermano juro que no dejaré rastro de ti que el capitán pueda sepultar.

-Una oferta interesante, pero la verdad es justamente Loki y su relación contigo lo que me atrajo aquí poniendo mi vida en riesgo.

-¡Cómo hozas llamarlo por su nombre! Tal atrevimiento de un simple mortal…

-Mira, si te tranquiliza, Loki y yo somos amigos, lo que viste anoche fue… algo circunstancial, nada que se repetirá en el corto plazo si te dignas a escuchar lo que quiero decirte.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba allí?

-¿Cómo no saberlo? Montaste un verdadero apocalipsis afuera, me extraña que Loki no se diera cuenta, y por si habían dudas, mi departamento tiene cámaras vigilando todo, si gustas puedo darte una copia de nuestra noche juntos.

Su puño fue cerrándose cada vez más en el cuello del mortal con aspecto de mapache, pero parecía inmune a su fuerza, como si estuviera acostumbrado a tal tipo de torturas; sin embargo, la última frase fue suficiente para acabar con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, lanzando al castaño con fuerza contra el suelo con un sólo golpe de su puño, pero contrario a sus expectativas el joven sólo se levantó y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero negro. Thor se le acercó pero no llamo a Mjolnir, tal midgardiano podía ser asesinado muy fácilmente únicamente con sus puños; sí… quería el placer de desaparecerlo con sus propias manos.

-¿Fue siempre así entre ustedes? ¿Loki tenía un nuevo juguete y tú lo destruías porque te quitaba su atención? – El dios del trueno hizo ademán de volver a golpearlo pero se veía afectado por sus palabras; aprovechando su guardia baja, levantó ambos brazos en símbolo de rendición – No quiero que veas el video por nuestro pequeño show de cama, sino por lo que Loki dice en él. No hay forma en que yo pueda expresar todo lo que confesó entre mis brazos anoche, tienes que oírlo por ti mismo porque si no lo que te diré a continuación no tendrá ningún sentido para ti. Ahora, no pretendo quedarme mientras lo ves, realmente tengo más pudor que tú, pero ruego te sientes para poder charlar. Temo por el bienestar de tu hermano y por consiguiente el tuyo… – James lo miró a los ojos para luego señalar el cuerpo del asgardiano –…Pensándolo mejor, antes que todo ¿Sería posible que te pusieras algo de ropa?

Un par de horas después, James se encontraba descansando en su departamento, sabía que sería una larga noche para el Dios del trueno, quien en estos momentos debía estar luchando entre los celos al verlos y escucharlos a ambos en el video, y la angustia de descubrir los secretos y pesares del ser que al parecer amaba. Sonrió, parecía que su amigo si lograría tener un final feliz después de todo, aunque estaba seguro que lo desollaría vivo por contarle todo a su amor.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con su uniforme completo por si el Dios decidía tomar represalias y atacarlo al terminar de ver las cintas; las sabanas de su cama aun olían a su amante y sin quererlo, realmente deseó poder estar compartiéndola con él de nuevo, simplemente para hablar, para compartir con alguien, abandonar la soledad por otra noche. Abrazó su almohada para intentar descansar, hasta que sus dedos sintieron un pequeño paquete junto a una carta bajo ella; sorprendido abrió el contenido y se encontró con un pequeño collar en forma de hurraca completamente hecho de un solo diamante negro finamente tallado, en su interior parecía brillar una luz escarlata que supuso era hecha de magia pura. Sorprendido, tomó con rapidez la carta cuya letra era prolija y elegante, para leer a continuación:

" _Mi estimado amigo:_

 _No hay palabras que puedan expresar mi_

 _gratitud contigo por lo que compartimos la noche anterior._

 _No sólo me ayudaste a tener al fin el poder de recuperar mi_

 _dignidad sino que aliviaste a mi corazón de la pesada carga_

 _de los secretos que he guardado por casi un milenio. En_

 _cuanto a la intimidad, ambos deseábamos estar con otro,_

 _pero agradezco la amabilidad que tuviste y espero mi_

 _compañía (así como lo fue la tuya) haya servido en parte_

 _para mitigar unas horas el dolor por lo que no poseemos._

 _Sé que esto no es mucho y que pronto te frustrarás como_

 _me sucedió a mí, pero es lo más cercano que puedo darte_

 _al corazón de Rogers._

 _Abre el medallón y libera la magia cuando desees pasar_

 _una noche menos fría y con mejor compañía. Luego,_

 _cuando estés satisfecho, ciérralo y recuerda: no importa_

 _que tan igual sea, debes mantener siempre presente que_

 _no es el real._

 _Fuimos sólo un sueño entre las heladas de invierno_ _…_

 _t_ _ú soñando con quien te rescate de la tormenta… y yo_

 _con ser amado por su dueño._

 _Todo se resume en esa frase James, tú eras el invierno_

 _y yo la helada, no hay calor en ninguno de nosotros_

 _que pueda cobijar al otro… pero no me arrepiento de_

 _al menos haberlo intentado._

 _Te deseo lo mejor en el corto viaje de tu fugaz vida mortal._

 _Loki_ _Odinson_ _Laufeyson"_

Bucky meditó las palabras y agradeció en su corazón el inesperado curso de acontecimientos que lo llevaron a conocer a Loki. Guardó en su velador la carta y luego abrió inmediatamente el medallón, curioso por ver cuál era el regalo que el Dios del engaño le estaba ofreciendo. Las lágrimas que creía ya no poseer cayeron por su rostro, mientras las hurracas volaron alrededor de su habitación y un humo carmesí la envolvió por completo… pero eso no importaba, porque en lo único que podía fijar sus ojos era justo al frente, donde un clon exacto de Steve se le acercaba y comenzaba a limpiar con besos las gotas saladas. Sus manos lo abrazaron con fuerza, como temiendo que desaparecería, las del otro en cambio lo desnudaron con rapidez mientras lo recostaba sobre la cama.

Y desde esa noche nada más importó para James, no mientras podía seguir soñando que esta era la realidad y podía sentirlo en carne y hueso.

- _Tu apartamento requiere de una remodelación de forma urgente mortal, creo que he visto orcos con mejores madrigueras que esto._

 _-_ _Creo que no me puedo quejar del cariño incondicional de mi hermano, si fui yo mismo quien lo implantó en su subconsciente…_

 _-_ _Y no Barnes, sé que estás pensando y la respuesta es negativa, jamás probé con otro hombre. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás sea porque pensaba que si lo hacía borraría de mí el único recuerdo que Thor gravó en mi piel, ¿Suena desquiciado, no?_

 _-…Tenía pensado contarle todo a Thor, sin embargo, una vez me hubo abandonado en la celda no volvió a aparecer… ¡Hasta que requirió de mí para salvar a su mortal!_

Una tras otra, las imágenes y conversaciones se iban mostrando en la televisión de su cuarto, sus puños se encontraban apretados con impotencia al escuchar el dolor que por tanto tiempo su hermano había cargado solo sobre sus hombros y peor aún, aquellos que su propia cobardía habían causado. Si sólo hubiera confesado sus sentimientos a Loki, si en vez de alejarse se hubiera centrado en llenarlo del amor que realmente siempre deseó entregarle…

- _Tu haz amado a tu amigo ¿Cuánto, veinte años? Yo tengo mil ciento diecisiete, de los cuales puedo recordar mil veintidós ¡Y he pasado cada segundo de ellos amando al imbécil de mi hermano! He sido su sombra y he visto a la distancia lo que nunca será mío por más de un milenio…_

Esas palabras… su puño había dejado una grieta en la pared y una capa de sudor frío empapaba, casi por completo, la camiseta azulada que estaba usando. La frustración lo carcomía… quería ver a su hermano y aclarar todo cuando antes.

- _Al parecer sí soy un Ergi… tantos años intentando consolarme entre doncellas y ahora resulta que a la mera vista del cuerpo de un mortal el mío reacciona como si fuera el de un adolescente, me pregunto qué pensaría mi hermano ahora que su temor se ha confirmado ¿me repudiaría tanto como para al fin matarme en batalla? o ¿Me tomaría acaso por la fuerza nuevamente para intentar enderezar el camino de su hermanito desviado?_

-¡NOOO! – el grito que salió de sus labios era indescriptible, el dolor perfectamente mezclado con la desesperación – ¡YO JAMAS!… jamás… – finalmente la lluvia dejó de caer del cielo para ser derramada por el de sus ojos – Yo te amo hermano, te he amado por tanto… y aun si no te amara yo nunca te repudiaría…– y su corazón se apretó, pues bien sabía que en su adolescencia si lo había hecho, si se había burlado de él con sus amigos, si se había avergonzado de las maneras delicadas de su hermano y si se había alejado de su compañía por encontrar más diversión con los guerreros que con la compañía silente y tranquila de Loki – Yo… fui un idiota… un cobarde… mientras tú te atreviste a ser quien querías ser a pesar de lo que todo Asgard dijera, yo me sumé a la masa por miedo al qué dirán, guarde mis sentimientos por ti y te traté con indiferencia dejándote solo cuando más me necesitabas… ¿Cómo no ibas a odiarme? ¿Cómo te atreverías a declarar tus sentimientos frente aquel que siempre pretendió despreciarlos? Pero no más… No más Loki… mi pequeño hermanito… la próxima vez que se crucen nuestros destinos, todo será diferente, lo juro.

La cinta siguió andando, el dialogo fue siendo cada vez menor y los gemidos llenaron la habitación, pero Thor no la detuvo; sabía que vería a continuación y decidió que ese era su castigo, ver nuevamente y ahora escuchar a Loki entregado al placer que otro le provocaba, pero con el nuevo conocimiento de que ese midgardiano estúpido había sido el primer varón que intimaba con su hermano después de él, si lo que le había hecho podía tener un nombre como intimidad. En aquel momento, sus manos se pegaron contra la pantalla al escuchar que el tal James le había hecho creer a Loki que era con él con el que estaba intimando y una vez rota la ilusión no fue James o Bucky o ningún otro nombre lo que salió de los labios de su hermano… fue el suyo… fue Thor, pronunciado de cada forma que podía ser vocalizado… Y se odio aún más por ello.

Había orillado a ese nivel de desesperación a quien más amaba ¿Pero acaso él no lo estaba también? ¿No eran Jane y todas las demás igual que el chico mapache? Meros intentos de saciar lo que creían jamás poder tener. Ella era tan parecida en carácter a su hermano… no pudo evitar desear estar a su lado luego que su destierro orillará al distanciamiento definitivo con Loki; tomar su cuerpo como quisiera hacer con él hechicero… Jane era igual de inteligente y le hablaba de cosas que él no entendía, lo miraba con esa soberbia que lo caracterizaba y a la vez con el deseo que siempre quiso ver en sus ojos…quizás, si hubiera pasado más tiempo mirando ese par de esmeraldas en vez de evitarlas, sabría hace mucho que su anhelo era real. Pero Jane Foster no era Loki, ni jamás tuvo la más leve ilusión que pudiera serlo.

Loki Odinson merecía mucho más que sobras, que caricias prestadas de quien no pensaba en él mientras recorría ese glorioso cuerpo, ser amado como sólo un Dios ama y no mendigando afecto con meros remedos de su hermano mayor. Pero el cambiaría la historia, le daría un final digno de todo el sufrimiento de ambos. Mañana mismo terminaría con Jane y dedicaría todos sus esfuerzos a encontrar al verdadero dueño y merecedor de su amor.

- _¡SIEMPRE DEBISTE SER TÚ! ¡THOR! ¡MI HERMANO! Mi… ¡Ahmm! Mhnnn…_

-Lo sé Loki… – Sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla del ojiverde en la pantalla, intentando secar una de las muchas lágrimas que las recorrían con tanta delicadeza que parecía creer realmente tocarlo a través de la grabación – siempre debí ser yo… siempre…

La tercera cinta finalmente terminó y se dejó caer sobre la televisión como si no tuviera fuerzas para sostenerse. Sabía que lo que Loki tenía planeado para él era menos de lo que merecía y lo aceptaría con gusto, pero deseaba tener la opción que usar el regalo de Barnes le daba, por lo que sus manos apretaron con fuerza la jeringa que este le había traído, junto con la cinta; Y sin importarle si realmente tenía el efecto que proclamaba o era veneno se lo inyectó de todos modos. Sinceramente, no sabía si era digno de esta oportunidad o de los fríos brazos de la muerte, pero su vida al igual que su corazón tenían un sólo dueño y él sería quien decidiera su destino. Loki había confiado en Barnes… y él lo haría también.

La ciudad era un espectáculo realmente glorioso en altura, los altos rascacielos parecían cumplir su función de pretender tocar los astros que comenzaban a aparecer en el ocaso. Había sido un día nublado, al igual que los últimos tres meses desde esa noche de tormenta en que había intimado con Bucky. Tres meses en los cuales había tenido el poder para cumplir con el objetivo de recuperar su dignidad después de tanto tiempo y que por cobardía no se atrevía a hacerlo. El punto clave de todo esto era Thor, tenía que hacerle… sacudió su mente de tal pensamiento, pero sabía que era la única forma, pues la idea de quitarle la vida ya había sido descartada. Lo inevitable de todo es que debería verlo a la cara de nuevo ¿Se habría casado ya con Jane? ¿El primer bebé estaría en camino? ¿Thor recordaría llamarla Torunn si era una niña? Siempre amó ese nombre al igual que Fenrir como fue llamado su único hijo. Su corazón se contrajo al pensar en todo esto, pero se alivió al saber que seguramente la noticia de una boda real hubiera llegado a sus oídos. Sí… era imposible que Jane Foster fuera la nueva reina de Asgard… pero ¿y si encontraron alguna forma de ocultar la noticia? O ¿Si el matrimonio fue realizado aquí en Midgard? Quizás debería ir a espiar a su hermano de nuevo…

-Basta de estupideces, sé que debo verlo para cumplir mi objetivo, sólo estoy buscando escusas para darme el valor de enfrentarlo y… – sus manos sostuvieron con fuerza el cetro como suplicándole que le diera el coraje.

No sentía tanto miedo desde el día que todo finalmente se vino abajo por aquella fallida broma que pretendía tener a Thor alejado del trono hasta que estuviera realmente listo, misma que llevó al destierro de su hermano y directo a los brazos de Jane Foster, a que su piel nívea se pintara de azul y sus ojos de escarlata, el día que perdió su nombre y que ganó el de aquel que lo había dejado morir en el hielo. Al mismo tiempo, el poder de todo Asgard había sido puesto en sus manos, por primera vez todos aquellos que se burlaban a sus espaldas estaban obligados a inclinar la vista y arrodillarse ante el Ergi… tanta autoridad en el peor momento de su mente… quería conservarla al menos hasta demostrarles a todos que podía ser igual de valioso que su hermano y por ello lo engañó para mantenerlo en Midgard… cuanto se arrepentía de ello.

Vio a su hermano aprender humildad, bondad, a amar desinteresadamente, a proteger… todas aquellas cosas que el intentó por años inculcarle; Siglos deseando sentirlo en su piel, pero en sólo días Foster había conseguido la proeza que Loki no pudo en una vida inmortal entera. Su corazón estaba roto y lo único que tenía, su familia, estaba a punto de serle arrebatada también, porque Odín de seguro lo exiliaría a Jotunheim ahora que no tenía por qué ocultar más la verdad y su único hijo era digno de gobernar, cualquier plan que trazó para Loki no tenía importancia con la guerra inminente. En su impotencia, planeó matar a su verdadero padre frente a Odín, para demostrarle que su lealtad estaba con Asgard, que el único amor paterno que siempre querría sería el del rey… pero los amigos de su hermano se interpusieron en sus planes y Thor volvió antes de lo previsto a pesar del uso desesperado del destructor.

Finalmente se encontró cara a cara con el ser que más quería cubierto de esa nueva luz, de la dignidad que él no tenía, de la gloria y recordó lo que él era en realidad, un Jotun, uno de esos seres que Thor podría haber matado por diversión… si antes creía que su hermano lo despreciaba una vez revelada su verdadera raza no soportaría ni su presencia, lo aborrecería, porque ya no eran hermanos, jamás lo fueron y no había ya nada que obligara a Thor a fingirle afecto… Desesperado intentó destruir Jotunheim para que su secreto quedara enterrado en la nada, detener la guerra antes de que empezara y demostrarle a su padre, a su madre, a su hermano y a toda Asgard que él era útil, que podía ser uno de ellos, que ahora que sabía el origen de sus diferencias con los demás se esforzaría el doble para ocultarlas… Entrenaría de la noche hasta el alba, dejaría de ir a la biblioteca, incluso usaría su seidr sólo en casos extremos, saldría de cacería con Thor y sus amigos, bebería cerveza hasta no recordar su nombre, lo haría todo ¡TODO!

Pero su hermano impidió que destruyera aquel despreciable reino que dejó morir a su príncipe en el hielo y lo condenó a la existencia miserable que siempre había vivido. – _Yo pude hacerlo padre… por ti, por todos…_ – él sabía que podía hacerlo mejor, todo había acontecido en el peor momento posible y su mente, su única arma, estaba herida… Pero Odín dijo No.

Ya era hora de volver a su departamento como era su rutina diaria, pero quiso despejar sus pensamientos paseando un poco por las concurridas calles de New York, cambiando sus vestimentas a unas menos imponentes y comprando un mocachino para intentar derretir el hielo en su interior; Thor había estado buscándolo, lo sabía, y en cierto modo sentía un poco de pena por él, si supiera lo que ocurriría cuando lo encontrara no estaría tan ansioso de su reencuentro. Además ¿Qué podía ser tan importante? Conociendo lo bruto que era su hermano no le sorprendería que quisiera que fuera su padrino de bodas o algo así. Su ánimo estaba totalmente agriado cuando la lluvia volvió a hacerse presente y escuchó un nombre familiar ser gemido con poco decoro desde un callejón.

-¡Staaark! Mmhm cariño creo que deberíamos hacer esto en una de esas lujosas mansiones tuyas.

-Shhh no quiero periodistas chismosos y esos están de punto fijo en todas ellas, vamos bombones, esto es emocionante ¡Seremos como tres adolescentes calentones en una cogida rápida antes que nos descubra papá!

Loki sabía dos cosas, una era que Stark era la nueva flamante pareja del capitán Steve Rogers y segunda, que definitivamente, de esas dos mujerzuelas castañas de perfume barato NINGUNA era Rogers. Una súbita ola de rabia invadió sus sentidos mientras su café era arrojado con violencia al basurero más cercano ¿Cómo podía Stark engañar a su pareja? ¿No sabía acaso el valor de una relación? ¿No sufría su único amigo por no poder tener el corazón que en estos momentos el vengador estaba traicionando?

-Esta plantando un gran espectáculo Tony Stark, ¿Debería llamar a la prensa o simplemente sentarme y disfrutar del show?

-Vaya, pero si no es nuestra linda diva asgardiana, esa ropa te quita glamour. Por cierto ya te extrañábamos, en especial Thor – el millonario detuvo su jugueteo entre los muslos ajenos para mostrarle su celular – Tú sólo has un movimientos y tendrás a tu querido hermano en menos de un segundo listo para un memorable reencuentro familiar ¿Quién crees que será el que disfrutará el show entonces?

-Bravo señor Stark – sus manos aplaudieron con diversión – siempre tan inteligente ¿No es así? Me sorprende entonces que tenga tan poco cerebro como para engañar al señor Rogers.

-Métete en tus asuntos princesa del drama, mi relación con el cap no es de tu incumbencia… – Stark continuó jugueteando con las dos mujeres, abrazándolas y besando apasionadamente sus cuellos a la vez que ambas hacían lo mismo, pero luego, dando una mirada de arriba abajo al asgardiano como recordando algo que deseaba ver de nuevo, le sonrió lascivamente – ahora, si quieres puedes unirte, de seguro has estado tan ocupado auto compadeciéndote que no has tenido un buen polvo en semanas ¿Qué dices? – Notando la obvia negativa y expresión de asco en su rostro, decidió probar otra táctica – Vamos, no me obligues a publicar ciertos videos que tengo tuyos abriendo las piernas para ¿Cómo nos llamas? Ah, sí, para un simple midgardiano – Sus ojos se abrieron hasta que parecieron salirse de sus ojos ¿Cómo lo sabía Stark? Sin embargo, este le quitó la mirada y se dedicó a demostrar lo que quería hacer con su cuerpo usando a las dos castañas de modelo – Puedo hacerte gimotear aún más fuerte que Barnes…

Su mente se disparó en una maraña de cólera, vergüenza y humillación ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Quién…? Bucky no lo haría, menos tendría motivo para hablar con Stark, pero si este sabía ¡Entonces quizás también…! No quiso creer en la posibilidad, simplemente despejó toda su frustración en vengarse del estúpido que se atrevía a sobornarlo con nada menos que su cuerpo y sin pensarlo murmuró un hechizo…

Por los pasillos de la torre Stark dos rubios bien fornidos parecían platicar amenamente de su último entrenamiento, pero tan fugaz como todas las sonrisas de Thor últimamente, su ánimo decayó y el soldado hizo su mejor intento para consolarlo.

-¿Aun sin noticias de tu hermano?

-Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, lo último que supe de él… estaba realmente desconsolado, a veces temo que haya cometido una locura – sus manos frotaron nerviosamente su barba – ya se lanzó a su muerte una vez y no quiero creer en que quizás esta vez sí tuvo éxito…

-No pienses así, después de todo, las malas noticias siempre se saben primero – dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda- ¿Y qué hay de Jane? Ya van tres meses desde que terminaron ¿No te arrepientes?

-No podía seguir con ella más Steve… lo lamento pero no puedo decirte más que eso.

-Bueno, pero te aviso que ha estado intentando comunicarse contigo desde que cambiaste tu número, creo que Tony guardo su nuevo teléfono por si deseas contactar con ella.

-Mi vergüenza por lo que le hice es por lejos menor al dolor que le provocaría mantenerla ilusionada, mi amigo; es mejor que Jane y yo no volvamos a vernos.

-Bien, nadie le dará tu celular ni nada… Ya es tiempo de tu segunda ronda diaria ¿No?

-Sí, veré si al fin este es el día en que vuelva a saber de Loki, ¿Podrías vigilar mi alcoba en caso que decidiera venir a verme? A veces pienso que es exactamente eso lo que hace, aparece cuando no estoy y huye cuando regreso… ¡Argh! creo que me volveré loco si esto sigue por mucho más tiempo.

-Ten fe soldado, yo montaré guardia y si lo veo, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que se reencuentren.

-Gracias capitán, serás recompensado por tanta generosidad.

Sin más palabras, Thor abandonó la torre para intentar encontrar a Loki antes de que llegara el ocaso. Steve sin embargo, fiel a su palabra, se dispuso a merendar en el cuarto de Thor y montar guardia hasta el regreso de su propietario; escuchó unas cuantas canciones de la radio mientras pulía su escudo hasta que hubo terminado. Buscando algo de entretención, encendió la televisión y buscó el History Channel pero para su desgracia era un capítulo repetido. Entonces, notó la pila de tres cintas numeradas simplemente del uno al tres a un costado de la televisión ¿sería acaso alguna trilogía de películas? Había escuchado de Tony que el señor de los anillos y el Hobbit eran altamente recomendables pero en general dedicaba más tiempo al deporte que a ponerse al corriente; esta era una buena oportunidad para ello.

Nada podía haberlo preparado para lo que vio al reproducir la primera cinta.

- _Lamento que no sea de su agrado alteza, pero no paso mucho tiempo aquí y no tenía pensado recibir tan noble visita y ya que estamos así, por favor quitemos las formalidades; aunque seas un príncipe es incómodo charlar con tanta etiqueta._

 _-Pues bien James Buchanan Barnes, este es tu… hogar, seguiré tus reglas, puedes llamarme Loki dentro de estas paredes._

 _-Soy James o Bucky como prefieras, y creo que ya es tiempo de vaciar unas cuantas de estas botellas._

Sus manos temblaban mientras escuchaba las confesiones de ambos, de Bucky en especial… sus parpados parecían haber olvidado pestañear mientras cambiaba la primera cinta y la segunda se le resbalaba de las manos; Reproduciéndola finalmente, perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio, no le importaba por qué estaba aquí ni cómo llegó a saber los secretos que su mejor amigo había guardado por décadas… sólo siguió mirando hasta que el ocaso comenzó a oscurecer la habitación y por primera vez en estos tres meses, pudo comprender en carne propia el dolor y desesperación de Thor. Debía encontrar a Bucky, ¡Y debía ser ahora!

Se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando fue envuelto por una especie de energía verde y apareció en menos de un segundo frente a Tony, su pareja, mientras besaba apasionadamente a una dama de pelo castaño y manoseaba a otra.

-…¿Tony…?

Los segundos parecieron congelarse en el reloj de la ciudad, ninguno de los presentes hacia ni el más leve movimiento, la noche ya caía sobre sus cabezas cuando, sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente, las dos mujeres susurraron una despedida rápida con un beso en los labios del millonario y dejando sus teléfonos escritos con lápiz labial dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, se marcharon del callejón. El conocido como Hombre de Hierro fue el primero que, tratando de bajarle importancia a la situación, se acercó a su pareja e intento saludarle con un beso, siendo tirado de un sólo puño en la cara contra el asfalto.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! ¿Qué crees que es todo esto? ¿Soy sólo otro puto juego para ti?

-Cariño, cuida tu lenguaje, además que somos una pareja ahora, ese puñetazo bien podría considerarse violencia conyugal.

-¡Me importa una mierda! NO ESTAMOS CASADOS Y BIEN PODRIA PATEAR TU TRASERO AQUÍ MISMO.

-Steve, cálmate esto es sólo un truco de ESTE – su pulgar señaló a su espalda al pelinegro quien arrugó el entrecejo al ser inculpado – todo esto en un malentendido, ya verás cómo te reirás cuando te cuente la historia y…

-Supongo entonces que el olor a perfume barato, los teléfonos en tu chaqueta y las marcas de uñas y besos en tu garganta también son un truco ¿No? – Stark asintió rápidamente y se levantó para intentar abrazar al soldado, pero este en un movimiento rápido, tomó el celular y los números de su bolsillo – Veamos si esas dos eran un truco de su magia o de tu dinero Stark – discó uno de los números rápidamente y enseguida una voz femenina contestó la llamada y la puso en altavoz _"Aló, Tony cariño ¿Ya se fue tu novio celosito? Te estamos esperando en la habitación trecientos quince, tú sabes dónde… Aló ¿Aló, estas ahí?"_ el rubio aplastó el celular en su palma hasta destrozarlo y la señal se cortó –…Eso es todo Tony, terminamos.

-¡NO Steve por favor NO NO NO perdóname! – se arrodilló mientras suplicaba, pero para Steve no era más que otra gran actuación, como fue haber fingido amarlo y simplemente hizo ademán de alejarse del lugar hasta que escucho de nuevo gritos, esta vez dirigidos al hechicero – ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA! – el playboy intentó golpear a Loki pero sólo logró atravesar la ilusión de este y ser apaleado por la espalda – Eso, sigue atacándome por la espalda ¿Así es como te gusta que te follen no? No parabas de gemir mientras Barnes metía su polla una y otra vez en tu culo ¿LO NEGARÁS? Sabes que no puedes, PORQUE THOR Y YO SABEMOS LA CLASE DE RAMERA QUE ERES ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE TE ESTÁ BUSCANDO?

-¡CALLATE! – estaba sudando frio, sus manos temblaban mezcla de rabia y temor mientras pateaba en la cara al insecto que se atrevía a humillarlo. Su mente no dejaba de intentar dilucidar como este tipo y, para confirmación de sus temores, también Thor, tenían en sus manos esas cintas y quién demonios los había grabado. Se negaba a creer que Bucky le había llevado esas cintas a Stark, era imposible y si se las hubiera entregado a Thor ya estaría muerto por las propias manos de su hermano. Lo más importante, ya no podía aplazar más su reencuentro con Thor; no tenía tiempo que perder aquí, debía llevar a cabo su plan antes que fuera tarde, si su hermano lo encontraba ahora con la guardia baja y sabiendo lo que había hecho con James moriría antes de haber recuperado su dignidad y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Feliz se entregaría a la paz que la muerte le traería de una eternidad en Helheim pero no sin antes sentirse completamente integro de nuevo, por lo que corrió en dirección a su departamento para ejecutarlo todo.

-¡ESO! ¡HUYE MALDITA PASIVA! ¡TE CREES UNA DIVA PERO NO ERES MAS QUE UNA VULGAR PUTA COMÚN!

-¡CALLATE TONY! ¡LOKI ESPERA!

-¡NO STEVE ESPERA…! – Pero ambos ya se encontraban corriendo a toda velocidad por las transitadas calles – ¡ME VENGARE LOKI! ¡SABRAS QUE LAS DOS PALABRAS MÁS PELIGROSAS DE ESTE PLANETA SON ANTHONY STARK! – Se incorporó rápidamente e intentando calmar su mente trazó un plan de fácil ejecución inicial, tan simple como lo que había terminado su relación con Steve: Una Llamada. Pero primero, por supuesto, necesitaba un nuevo celular y despejarse, _la venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frio._

Ignorante de las palabras del millonario y atravesando a toda velocidad la ciudad, sin hacer caso a los transeúntes que igual de apurados por llegar a su hogar plagaban las veredas, se encontraba el dios del engaño, sumergido profundamente en sus caóticos pensamientos. El hechicero no siguió ruta alguna más a la que sus pies sin rumbo lo conducían y terminó encerrado en un callejón sin salida, no era de extrañar entonces que mucho menos había notado la presencia del capitán siguiendo sus pasos.

-¡Espera por favor Loki! – su respiración era rápida pero no agitada y su voz era firme – Sólo necesito que me digas donde puedo encontrar a Bucky, sé lo que ustedes… se lo que pasó esa noche y eres el único que puede decirme donde está viviendo.

\- ¡Genial! Tu ex, mi hermano y ahora tú… simplemente ¿Hay alguien en la puta Torre de Stark que no haya visto como me humillé a mí mismo? – el tono sarcástico en su voz mezclado con la vergüenza hacían temblar sus palabras – Juro que una vez termine con Thor ¡MATARÉ A TODOS LOS TESTIGOS DE ESAS CINTAS!

-Mira, Tony es un idiota, ambos lo sabemos, por mi parte, no creo que lo que ustedes hicieron fuera humillarse o algo así... – El hechicero lo miró confundido al ver que este agachaba la mirada y apretaba los puños – los únicos que deberíamos sentir vergüenza somos Thor y yo, nosotros los llevamos a intentar buscar un sustituto ¡y eso no tiene nada de malo! Es más – Steve estiró su mano con la intención de que Loki la estrechara – te agradezco lo que hiciste por Bucky, y aunque sé que jamás debimos ver algo tan personal, esas cintas ayudaron a que al fin saliera a luz la verdad… porque yo siempre aprecié mucho a Bucky, pero por los prejuicios de mi época jamás me atreví a decírselo. Una vez desperté en este período y mi amigo era el soldado del invierno, pensé que lo había perdido para siempre, lo busque sin éxito por años y para vergüenza mía… me rendí. Tony fue un muy buen amigo y me consoló cuando más lo necesitaba, con el tiempo decidí darme la oportunidad de seguir adelante, pero ya vez como salió todo – una sonrisa triste salió de sus labios aun sin mirarlo a los ojos, hasta que sintió su mano ser estrechada de vuelta; Los ojos verdes del hechicero realmente eran únicos y relataban una historia tan larga y triste que le faltaría vida para desentrañar: las memorias de un inmortal – Thor y yo somos unos idiotas ¿No es así?

-Eso es lo más cuerdo que has dicho hasta ahora capitán – soltó su mano para hacer aparecer una pluma dorada y un trozo de papel con su magia, escribiendo a continuación una dirección mientras hablaba – No puedo prometerte nada, no he vuelto a ver a tu amigo desde esa noche por lo que no sé si aún viva allí, pero si lo encuentras te pido, hazlo feliz, he de suponer que ya escuchaste todo lo que la tal Hydra hizo con él, pero no hay nada que haga más daño que el rechazo de quien amas; Bueno, hay algo peor y ambos lo sabemos desde esa noche: ver nuestro sueño hecho realidad y que luego todo haya sido una ilusión; Eso señor Rogers, es lo que quiero evitar – el pelinegro metió la dirección en la chaqueta del soldado y esta vez fue él quien estiró su mano al otro – prométeme que sólo irás si es para cumplir sus deseos, no por curiosidad, no por lástima, júrame que es por amor y ningún otro motivo lo que te llevará a buscarlo.

-¡Claro! ¡Lo juro por Dios! – El hechicero lo quedó mirando como esperando que dijera a cuál de todos los dioses de Asgard o Vanaheim se refería mientras la mano ancha estrechaba con intensidad la suya, delgada y pálida – Desde hoy no verás más que sonrisas en el rostro de Bucky y si me acepta, me encargaré de que lo que reste de su vida no sea más que alegría; por supuesto habrán momentos malos, pero siempre me tendrá a su lado para superarlos.

-Vete entonces, las vidas mortales son cortas y cada segundo desperdiciado es invaluable – Loki se alejó del callejón con intención de marchar cuanto antes a su departamento hasta que una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-¿Tú… no buscaras a Thor? Él te quiere Loki – los ojos esmeralda se agrandaron con sorpresa por lo que Steve temiendo ser malinterpretado continuó rápidamente – es decir, no sé si te corresponda de la forma que tú quieres pero – la desilusión se plasmó en su mirada ahora pero no era algo que dejaría ver a Rogers – es tu hermano, bueno, se criaron como tal y para él, no importa nada de lo que hagas o te hayan hecho, él siempre te amará y se preocupará por ti.

-De su afecto, con los años, he aprendido su veracidad pero ¿No seguiste adelante con tu vida cuando creíste perder a Bucky? Eso es porque pensaste que no podías tener su amor. Yo en cambio, estoy como encerrado en una caja de vidrio, tan delgado que puedo sentir, oler y ver a quien anhelo, pero no lo puedo tocar, jamás podré hacer más que mirar su cariño a la distancia y ver cómo sigue con su vida, como le da a otras lo que yo tanto deseo; Pero él nunca entrará en la caja conmigo, porque el cariño que tiene para darme no es suficiente para romper el vidrio. Es hermandad, es compañerismo y se lo agradezco… pero no es suficiente… No es amor y nunca lo será.

No hubo más palabras, no existía nada que el soldado pudiera decir para negar los dichos del hechicero; podía percibir su dolor y por primera vez desde que lo conoció sintió compasión por él, pero estaba al tanto que tal no sería bien visto por el orgulloso asgardiano por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión y se alejó del lugar. Loki en cambio, a pesar de sentir alegría por la suerte de Bucky, también sintió celos… una vez más las Nornas se burlaban de él mostrándole como hasta un mortal podía alcanzar la felicidad que él tanto anhelaba y maldijo nuevamente su destino… pero había algo que nadie le podía quitar y eran sus fantasías. Se permitió entonces un pequeño instante para sentir la lluvia en su piel, las ropas midgardianas que usaba estaban completamente empapadas y su cabello liberó los risos que siempre tenía problemas para manejar, más ahora que llegaban hasta sus hombros. Nada de eso le importaba, porque la lluvia ya era una tormenta y cada gota era como un beso de su hermano, cada ventisca una caricia y cada trueno un gemido de su voz; Abrió ambos brazos y giró intentando captar toda la tormenta para sí, porque Thor debía ser suyo, a lo menos en este intervalo perdido del tiempo debía ser sólo suyo y no quería compartirlo con nadie más.

Thor volvió a su habitación para encontrar la televisión encendida y la cinta número tres en el reproductor, supuso entonces que el soldado había visto a su amigo en ellas y un dejo de culpabilidad lo inundó por varias razones. La más sencilla era su torpeza al haber dejado los videos a la vista y la más compleja el haber ocultado tal secreto a su hermano de batalla. Hacía poco menos de tres meses, prácticamente al día siguiente de la visita desagradable del midgardiano, que Stark le comentó que había visto las cintas cuando revisaba las cámaras de vigilancia de sus habitaciones; Como es lógico, enfureció al sentir violada su privacidad y la de su hermano, sin embargo, el hombre de hierro lo convenció de que él también tenía que ver con el asunto, ya que Steve había tardado mucho en superar lo de James y abrir la herida ahora que estaba casi cicatrizada no era bueno ni para él ni para su relación, por lo que le pidió guardar silencio. En su mente, sonaba totalmente razonable, además, el chico mapache no le pidió nada con respecto a su ex amigo por lo que decidió respetar la voluntad de Tony, después de todo, era su pareja y lo debía conocer lo suficiente para saber lo mejor para él.

Agotado y con un nuevo pesar en su corazón, tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió con su armadura para ver si tenía mejor suerte en su patrullaje nocturno. Apagó la televisión y recogió las cintas para guardarlas en el cajón de su velador; Entonces, las luces se apagaron y los videos desaparecieron de sus manos.

-No no no hermano, estas cintas se quedan conmigo, ya he visto el nefasto resguardo que has tenido con ellas y no estoy dispuesto a que ningún otro de tus amiguitos de Midgard se diviertan a mis expensas – La voz burlona que tan bien conocía y extrañaba sonando a sus espaldas lo hizo voltear al instante, mas el impacto de ver a la persona que había buscado sin cesar por los últimos tres meses frente suyo lo congeló en su sitio. Al recuperarse, como intentando salvar el tiempo perdido, se abalanzó contra Loki para estrecharlo en sus brazos, pero lo único que tocó fue el aire: _Una ilusión._

-¡Hermano, te he buscado tanto! Tenemos mucho de que hablar – el rubio platicó girando por toda la habitación a oscuras, intentando ver al dueño de tal truco - lo de las cintas… no estoy enojado, jamás podría porque yo…

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que algo o alguien lo atacó por la espalda y al voltearse un bozal fue sellado en su boca; Intentó arrancarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero fue inútil; llamó a Mjolnir a su mano cuando Loki, el verdadero, se acercó a él y al mismo tiempo que su martillo se quedaba seguro en su mano, el cetro que otrora uso su hermano en su primera visita bélica a Midgard rozó su pecho y un calor se extendió por su cuerpo hasta su garganta, sus ojos y su cerebro.

-Basta de charla inútil, seré yo quien haga las preguntas y si las respuestas no me agradan, el que las cambiará a placer… porque esta noche Thor – Su puño agarró con fuerza las hebras doradas, obligando a mirarlo, distinguiendo los ojos azul cielo ahora completamente teñidos por la magia del cetro – Esta noche al fin saldaremos nuestras deudas querido hermano… – sus labios repartieron besos castos desde la mejilla hasta el oído del tronador –…Lo quieras o no.

Notes:

Cada review es como una caricia de THOR a su LOKITTY

Notes:

Review please :) es muy importante para mí

Series this work belongs to:

Part 1 of the Only Something Between Weather and Love series


End file.
